


Lesson of Life

by Darkimpact



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Michael, Baby Mike, Baby mikey, Being Lost, Big Brother Leo, Big Brother Raph, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Clever Karai, Donnie - Freeform, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Human, Kidnapping Mikey, Lost Boys, Lost Child Mikey, Mad Unkle, Mikey gets hurt, Oraku Saki, Orphans, Protective brother Leonardo, Smartass Donnie, don - Freeform, purple dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkimpact/pseuds/Darkimpact
Summary: Human version of tmnt....splinter not alive...mikey a lost baby....leo takes care of everything like a father. what happens when Leo and Raph have to face foot and Purple dragons in their life when they already have enough on their plates!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> plz no hate...this is my 1st fanfic. I hope u all enjoy reading it. And english is not my mother language so im sorry for any mistakes. PLZ do leave a comment about what you think and if u have ideas....feel free to write them^^

Leo's POV

I woke up at the noise and grumped.

"LEO! ... Yo LEO! get up. It's Saturday and it's already 11 am in the morning. Get up! ...Don is hungry and Mikey has been crying for ever now." Raph yelled at Leo while ponding the door with full force.

God...im so glad he didn't bust down the door with that force. I felt bad for the door though. Raph always had the raw strenght in him more than any of us. He just never uses it for good reasons. Always trying to do everything with force.

"I'm up! Stop pounding on the door please it's making my head hurt!" I sounded like I was a baby crying for something.

And reality just stabbed me right in my brain. I overslept. My little brothers have been hungry for God knows how many hours. And here i was sleeping in my bed like a lazy cat. How the heck could I have been so careless.

I jumped out of the bed and opened the door only to crash in Raph who was still standing infront of my door like a statue ...an angry statue i might add. Since Raph was almost my height,his head collided with mine and a loud tump sound after that which meant Raph had surely fallen backwards since i was still standing. Funny how it didnt effect me as much him.

"Raph! Are you ok? Im sorry I didn't know you were still standing at my door." I looked down at him and I sounded a little worried,dont know why becouse wasnt something that big. Maybe its my instincts.

"Quite being a motherhen Leo! Im fine.! I can take alot more than that." Raph said while standing up and dusting off his clothes like it never happened. His hand moved to rub the sour  
spot on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?! Is it bad?! Do you need some Pain killers ? Maybe I should call the doctor, just stay still and sit tight! "  
I got worried. I should b worried .My little brother was hurt.

"Idiot..." I heard Raph said called me an idiot. I guess that's my cue that he's gonna call me a ...

"Quit it you over protective 'mother hen'. I'm fine. Just go and make something for Don and Mikey. Mikey has been crying for ever . That little brat doesn't even know when to shut up!" Raph almost roared the whole statement.

My eyes shot open as I got back to my senses that my brothers where still waiting for breakfast and i'm here wasting time...well no,not wasting time. Worriying about your brothers is not a waste of time. Right? But I have to hurry,I overslept and I have alot of chores to do.

"Woah slow down Leo! " Raph yelled as I ran down the stairs.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Donnie sitting at the table with little Mikey on his lap. Donnie was playing with Mikey and slightly jumping him in his lap causing Mikey to giggle. They just looked so damn adorable. Donnie looked at me through his glasses. His dark brown eyes meeting my blue eyes. Maybe I looked worried or maybe funny...since he made a wierd face after seeing me which was very odd.

"Sorry I overslept. I'll make you something real quick" and I hurried to the fridge to pick some eggs and milk.

"Leo! what are you doing?" He asked me like I'm doing something strange. Really? Itsn't this the normal routine? well...sure it's not since I overslept and i'm rushing but its still the same.

"Making you breakfast Donnie,what else? " my tone slightly bored.

"Well... hate to break it to you bro but we already ate our meal" he said while showing his gap in the tooth. His trademark or something.

"What?"

"We already ate our breakfast Leo no need to rush about it...ofcourse if it's for yourself than please by all means ...go ahead!" Donnie said while fixing his glasses like some kind of a know it all.

"When... Who...? How... did you...? Did you guys order something?" I felt kinda bad. It made me feel like I can't even take care of my own brothers. Am i over thinking?

"Raph made it for us. And Mikey here liked his cocoa milk bottle... right little Mikey? " He turned his head back to Mikey and pressed his forhead in Mikey's little head. Mikey giggled loudly at the action and clapped his hands.

Raph entered the kitchen at the same time and looked kinda... Stunned?

So Raph already made them breakfast...why did he wake me up like it was some kind of an urgent thing?

"That brat is LAUGHING now?!" he said angrily. "How did you do it Don? He was crying for hours and when I just hand him to you he shuts up? JUST LIKE THAT?!

"Raph everyone knows your a monster and kids don't like monsters. They 'hate' monsters. That's why..." I smiled at Donnie's clever reply. But I knew it's only gonna get louder now.

"WHY YOU ... I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU AT THE STATION BACK IN THE OLD DAYS" Raph just said it like its nothing. My eyes drifted to Donnie only to see a sad look on his face. He lowered his face and that smile was gone, replaced with sadness. It broke my heart to see him like that.

"Donnie...I'm sorry... I ... really bro. I didn't mean it. I was just annoyed because of Mikey. I swear... U know I would never mean that..." Raph instintly said after regreting his own words.

Donnie got lost on a train station while he was a kid. Dad was alive at that time. I helped him look for Donnie. We were scared to death thinking that someone might have kidnapped him or something. I was with Raph,looking for Donnie. Dad adopted Donnie after 5 years when Raph was born. Raph is just 1 year younger than me. But still I felt I had to stay by his side so I wouldn't lose him too. I was careless enough to let Donnie move out of my sight. I didnt want to lose an other one. I will not make the same mistake ever in my life. Donnie never liked this topic since it got him scared to hell. He gets sad when ever someone talks about it.

Mikey sensing the tension the in room and noticed that Donnie was sad...started fussing and tears appearing in his eyes. He's a smart kid he understands us perfectly even though he still can't talk. Now that the tension was on it's peak and Donnie and Mikey both were about to unleash river of tears ...Yup Don too sinse he's sensitive and he's only 13 so...why not? But Mikey sure was ready.

Raph looked at me with pleading eyes and regret was clearly present. He wanted help. He knew he made a mistake. And he asked for help. That's why I'm here ...to help my brothers. To be there for them when they need me.

I nodded at him.

"Hey baby ...up you go! No...No,don't cry sweetie everything's just fine." I picked Mikey from Donnie's lap and started cooing him so he won't cry. He stared at me with his big baby blue eyes. Sparkling with the tears that were rolling down his big chubby cheeks. He was sad that one of his brothers were sad. He never really liked when someone got sad. It tore my heart to see the little baby cry like that especially when its because of one of us. Raph is sooooo gonna get a lecture when we are done with this.

I cooed Mikey in my lap and made him jump in my lap, the little goofball loves it. I wiped his tears away and kissed his chubby cheeks and smiled at him... HE LAUGHED! That was all...it's that easy to make my little baby Mikey happy. I love his sunshine smile to the end. I handed him my smart phone which he took gladely and started inspecting it with great interest. Then I turned to Raph and Donnie.

"Don? ... come one bro! I'm sorry... I didn...

"I know..." Don's reply was very short and it came out as a wisper.

I walked over to Donnie and Raph with Mikey still in my arms playing with my smart phone and making baby noises.

"Don,you know Raph didn"t mean it. And you'r making Mikey sad too. Raph's really sorry about it. Come on buddy...You know he's not good at saying sorry with that ego of his. "

Donnie giggled at that statement.

Raph visiably relaxed a little. I smiled when he let out a big relaxed sigh.

"I guess you'r right Leo. Raph does have a big ego... too big that he doesn't even know what he's saying and he's aways a jerk!" Don said with a smile.

Raph returned to his tough mode and frowned.

"Whatever!"

I never liked his attitude but that's just who he is. And I still love him. Mikey saw Raph turning towards him and offered my smart phone to him which was now covered in spit. I just realized that he was chewing on it.

"Ewww...Whipe his face Leo. He's drooling everywhere"

I just laughed at his statement. He's a baby what do you expect? He always shows that he dosn't like Mikey or that he doesn't get along because he hates kids and stuff but he's a softie. He cares for this goofball. So much for a tough guy.

"Why didn't you wake me up early?" I asked Raph while whiping Mikey's face with a wet tissue paper especially made for babies. He squirmed when I gently wiped the drool off his face and looked at Raph with puppy dog eyes.

"Because you needed that long sleep since you came home late last night looking like a friggin zombie and... Leo he's giving me that look again!" Raph said with half horror.

"Oh! Oh! ...I wanna give him a hug! " Donnie offered. I looked at Raph who was pleased at the offer.

"Better you than me"

Donnie was by my side in the next second hugging Mikey with full force crushing him in his chest. I was sure the poor thing stopped breathing for a second.

Then Donnie left the kitchen with the huge smile clearly all sadness gone because of the hug. But Mikey was still looking at Raph. Demanding something. It was only a matter of time till Raph gave up.

"FINE! " he said pretending to be bored.

Raph placed a light kiss on the top of Mikey's head making him laugh and clap his hands. Trying to tell Raph that he loves him too. His baby voice was just something that made us filled with love. And his efforts to talk were adorable too but he was still too young and just learned how to walk ...not properly though. He still crawls.

"Don't you dare give me that look fearless!"

"Ppffttt ...Sure Raph no problem"! I laughed at him. Who wouldn't?

"So you lied about the breakfast thing?"  
I asked him after having done with Mikey and his drool problem.

"What!?" His tone again in bored mode.

"Then why did you wake me up? Even though you took care of the whole breakfast thing." I wasn't sure why would he lie to me.

"Because I'M hungry! ...I only made it it for Don and Mikey. I wanted waffels and ... I don't know how to make em. " Raph said the last part with a whisper.

It hit me again that he's been hungry because of me. And he even let me rest because I was busy and tierd from office work. Father's business ... that he handed to me before he died. Told me I had to be Raph's and Donnie's father now. To be with them. To look after them. Although Raph never accepted it.

I handed Mikey to him and started making eggs and waffels. In a short time, I was done. Handed Raph his breakfast and gave Mikey his baby food...which he never eats by the way. It's a real struggle!

"Don't stress yourself too much Leo" Raph said that came out of the blue...out of no where.

It just surprised me. I miss dad. Ever since he died, things were never the same. It was too hard to keep everything in line. Then after 2 years we found Mikey. He was about 4 months old. In the old building...when Donnie and Raph were running after each other,I was with Karai in a near by park. We had something to settle. But when we were done and I was just about to leave for home too... I noticed they were nowhere. I lokked around abit and they came runni g to me. The look on Raph's face was most concerning,like he wanted him help. They told me theyheard someone crying. I wasn't sure if I wanted this but gave up because Donnie looked like he really wanted to k ow what it was. So went to the darn my luck, the weather wasn't going alone with my plans.

I focused on my senses and tried to follow the voice. It was from inside the building. We went in. Raph and Donnie right behind me. That building must have been a school or a hotel. ...because there were so many rooms. One after another. I was still focused on the voice. I didn't even look inside any door. I already knew that this place was abandoned for along time now...which means that dust should have covered the doors and Spider webs on the door corners. If someone recently entered in any of these rooms,the web and dust should have left a track or a clue. Dad taught me these tricks when he was alive.

I felt like the voice was getting close. Then I noticed a certain door, the webs on the corner were damaged and there the dust from the door handel was a little bit off too. I felt like I should turn around right now, because I don't want to risk my brother's life for something else.

I silently motioned Raph to stop. I turned the handel of the door and pushed it.

I couldn't believe it. I felt anger,rage...sad.

A BABY?

SERIOUSLY?

I stood there like an idiot,I had no idea what was going on. That baby looked me for a second and then started crying again. He looking like he wanted to get away from us. Like he thought that we were here to hurt him.

Why would you leave a little baby like this? He didn't do anything wrong. What is the matter with people leaving a baby to die like this. That baby was crying, looking for someone to care for him. The look in his eyes was the same when dad brought home Donnie from the orphanage . Donnie was bullied by kids,he was scared. The same look was in the baby's eyes. He wanted a warm place. The blanket he was placed in was dirty and wet since the building was old and had water seeping everywhere in the room. Raph took Donnie outside because we both know that this might effect him. I never take any chances when it comes to Donnie.

I picked up the baby that was constantly crying. The baby felt warm... he was having a fever. Gosh someone left a baby in a fever to die like this. I sat down on the damp muddy floor with the baby still in my arms. The baby was struggling too much and I didn't want to risk dropping him I removed his dirty blanket to replace it with my dried jacket, I almost had a heart attack. There were injuries all over his tiny body. He started squirming away from me. Maybe he thought I was here to hurt him. He just wanted to be safe. The baby started to struggle in my arms, trying to get away. I didn't know what to do.I felt like crying. I felt helpless. I wrapped him up quickly and in an oddly manner since he wasn't allowing me to do anything.

I thought maybe after getting a little warm he would calm down alittle bit. And it worked too. I cooed him and he started to calm down a little. Though his hiccups were still going on. But I was glad atleast the heavy tears and shreaks were somewhat less now. The baby looked at me with sad eyes... making grabby hands, asking me to come close. The baby had no idea what it was doing. I just lowered myself to him and he places a tiny hand on my cheek and smiles with no teeth.I couldn't leave him here. I didn't have the guts to do the same thing like the person who did this to the baby. It made me wanna cry. Who was that monster,why would he hurt an angel like this?

I took the baby home. Knowing that if dad were here he would have definately helped the baby. So that's what I did. I took him home. Gave him a bath. Dried him up with a soft towel. Then wraped him in a warm blanket after taking care of his injuries. The tiny thing would wiggle around everytime. It was so hard to make him swallow the fever syrup. He cried a little when I forced the medicine into his mouth but I had no other choice. Then I tickled him and cuddled him to gain his trust. I was tired after an hour of taking care of him...

It made me realize...Parenting is really hard, we should really respect our parents from what they go through with us.

The baby had ALOT of energy in him. And I could tell that he's one of those kids who never stop talking. I would take the baby to the building every day and wait for someone to come if they had wanted the baby back or not. Looking at him like this was heartbreaking. I was loosing hope. I had no clue why he was left behind in the first place. He was a happy baby,not even disable,I guess. Then 'why?' But all I knew was that it changed us. We were more active,more alive somehow. Donnie loved him. Raph was more protective about the baby. It was the first time i've seen him that serious about something. But I had double responsibilties now. Babies require attention and affection. I was willing to give my time to this adorable baby but I had to go to office too. And I didn't want to bother my brothers by handing them something that I decided to take care of. I wanted them to play,be happy...enjoy their life. This wasn't their burden to handel. It was mine alone. I decided to take that step.

But Raph never approved it. He always wants to help me. I appreciate it. But is it right to give my responsibilites to him? He's just 18 afterall.

"SHARE IT..."

"Let me carry some of your burden Leo... please bro!" Raph said to me.

I knew what he meant.

I smiled at him. He kept looking with angry eyes. Seriously! anger...what is up with him!?

Mikey looked at me and made grabby hands. This kid never gets tired of hugs. I just pick him up from his chair leaving the baby food behind which was wasted ...since he wasn't eating it. And I did what I always do... I squeezed him tightly in my chest. I love doing that. Is it wrong? Do parents do that too? Mikey responded by wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his chubby face in the crook of my neck and trying to sleep. I looked at Raph again who was still looking at me with ANGRY EYES.

"What!?"

"You didn't reply to me Leo! "

"Well ...is't it obvious that I just ignored you?" I replied to him with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"You always do that Leo... STOP IGNORING!" He yelled at me.

I was really surprised. Donnie came in after that. He must have heard it. Mikey turned his face to Raph. Almost scared. Maybe Raph's anger reminds Mikey about the person who did THAT to him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Guys...don't start a fight please. " Donnie said in a nutral tone. We know that Mikey's afraid of loud noices.

"No Don...! this needs to end... why won't he let me help him. What is wrong with him? I'm just trying to tell him that he shouldn't take everything on himself. I'm not that useless Don!"

"Useless...!?" I asked him with acid in my tone. Why is one of MY brothers thinking so low about himself?

Mikey started wimpering in my hold. He wanted us to stop. Same was with Donnie.

"Yeah...useless! I'M NOT USELESS"

"I never said that Rapheal. I wou...

"Well Leonardo...You sure as hell make it obvious with your actions. And even Brains here agree with me." Raph said while pointing at Donnie.

I looked at him.

He looked scared and I could tell he didn't want to admit it infront of me.

"It's true!" Donnie finally said it.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I handed Mikey to Donnie and 'ordered' him to go to his room. I didn't want to start an argument infront of him...it could have a bad effect on him and Mikey. And we all know that it's true. Mikey looked at me with pleading eyes,he didn't want to leave me. He started making baby sounds. I just gave him smile and nodded at Don to go. He did what he was told. Atleast I think he went to his room.

Raph's eyes were lit with fire. He looked like he could tore off someone's neck right now. And honestly I know what he means but it's not his job. Parents sacrifice so much for us and they never ask us to carry their burden so why would I do that?

"Look Rap..."

"Save it Leo... I know what your gonna say. And I don't care that you'r sorry about making me think like i'm useless" Raph started with no chance of stopping. "You know what? Ever since we took Mikey in you'r even more busy in life. You'r not resting. You'r not eating. You'r ignoring Karai. You'r ignoring you'r self. Always running around us like a hen. Do you have any  
idea how I feel when you don't ask for help...or reject my help?! "

"Raph look bro..."

"What?! ... what do you wanna prove Leo?" Come on! spill it...that you're better than me?"

My eyes went wide at that statement.

He lowered his head. He didn't want me to look at his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not...his hair was blocking the view. I'm never gonna wake up late ever again. Gosh I wish Dad was here.

"Leo please... don't carry it all on yourself. I KNOW you're tierd" Raph whispered.

That's it ... I felt myself broken. I didn't want to cry. I have to be strong for them. I wanted them to have a good life. Just wanted to see their smiling faces again. See Mikey grow up into something my father always wanted ME to be. Parents don't ask their kids to carry the burden...it's parent's duty to take care of the children. . ..and Dad told me that I had to be their father now and their sensei. So why would I let Raph take my burden, it's my duty alone.

"I... Rap...h...I didn't... " Words didn't come out of my throat.

Thats when I realized that Raph was hugging me. I wanted to stop my tears but I had no control on them. They just keep rolling down. And I sobbed like a baby in my little brother's that's so pathetic of me.

"Let it all go Leo...it's alright! I'm here for ya buddy. And you know i'll do anything to help ya" Raph wispered in my ear.

I pulled back and wiped my tears. I felt light. Is it possible that I might have decreased a little weight while crying? I chuckled while looking at Raph.

"What are you laughing about!?" Raph sounded annoyed.

"Didn't know you were a big softie Raph"

"Just shutup already!"

"Thanks Raph! " I thanked him and he just nodded at me.

"You two can stop hiding now. We know you're their!" Raph smirked at my statement. He also knew that his baby brother and Donnie was hiding behind the kitchen wall to listen. Well...Donnie did all the listening part since Mikey was clearly interested in the rubber ball Donnie handed to him.

Donnie came out slowely with Mikey in his arms. He had his head lowered to the ground, in shame maybe? He just carefully placed Mikey on the floor and walked towards me. Then he did the same thing like Raph... hugged me. I hugged him back and rubbed my palm on the top of head. Making sure gets the message that everything is ok.

"Well...that was a wierd way to start a morning" Raph said while looking very unimpressed.

"Tell me about it!" I laughed at him.

Mikey toddled his way towards us, stomping his palms and knees on the ground. He tuggged at my pants and helped himself to stand up. Looking up at me with bright eyes and a grin.

"Awwwww...he's just too cute" Donnie commented.

"Yeah... sure...Whatever!" Raph said while looking down at Mikey.

I picked him Mikey up in my lap and kissed his temple. He responded by giggling and laying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Now that the drama is over...can we go to the park now?" Donnie suggested.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Technically...it's for Mikey. When a baby observes other people walking and talking, it tries to copy them. Mikey will learn how to walk and talk quicky that way!" He explained and I was surprised.

"Wow D...you sure did you'r homework!" Raph injected with a smirk on his face.

"I'll go change. Donnie be a good a boy and get the car keys. We're gonna stop by Karai's too." I smiled at him.

"Yess! " Donnies jumped in joy and ran off to get the keys.

Raph looked at me with a frown.

"What...? You're gonna take us out wearing you'r PJs?" Raph asked him.

"No! I was just gonna go change. And here ..." I handed Mikey to Raph and pinched Mikey's chubby cheeks with not too much want to kill him ofcource.

I looked at Raph for a few seconds before an evil smile made it's way on my face.

"Wh...why are you looking at me like that Fearless?!"

"Change Mikey's dipper please. And change him in new clothes too. Make it orange in color since he loves it" The evil smile never leaving my face.

"What the...HECK NO!" Raph looked baffeled. I laughed. Even Mikey was laughing now and clapping his hands in Raph's arms.

"You wanted to help me...Now's you're chance!" I replied while turning towards the door to go back in my room for change.

Leaving an annoyed Raph and a giggling Mikey in the kitchen.

Just can't live without them. What I am is all for them. Hopefully I'm becoming a better brother everyday because of them. I hope I never stop improving for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's POV ...  
> plz do comment what you think.about it. and do tell if you want me to continue or not^^

*Raph's POV*

Have you ever noticed that when you need a certain thing ,it disappears at the exact same moment....and you can't find it anywhere. 

Well......I'm in the exact same position and it's annoying me to heck!

"Donnieee.........Where is my Comic book. I left it on my desk 20 mins ago and now it's gone!" 

I yelled at the top of my lungs to get his attention. Donnie usually never pays attention to his surroundings since his nose is always in that damn laptop of his. It ANNOYS me.

"How would I know Raph?" Donnie replied loudly. 

Upstairs I heard rumbling in Donnie's room. Maybe he's coming down to help me look for it. 

"Geez Raph.......Can't you just read something else?" Donnie said in a bored tone. 

I looked him in the eye. He should know better I like to do things my way. I DON'T listen to anybody. 

"I'm sorry for the bother genius but I want to read that comic ......ONLY that comic. You can leave if you're done with you're suggestions!" I was surprised.....I sounded way more rude than I should have. 

Donnie sighed at that and stepped in my room to help me look for the comic book. 

"Where was the last time you saw it?" 

"I left it on my Desk!" 

Donnie looks around for a little while.

 

"I guess I'll search the left side of you're room while you take the right one?"Donnie suggested ME.

"Sorry...... but I don't follow orders! You're taking the Right side and that's final!"

 

Donnie didn't say anything to me. Though I know he must have been hurt but the truth is that the left side of my room is wayyy more trashed than the right side and I DON'T want my little brother working too hard on my shit. What kind of a brother would I be? 

 

I may not want to admit it but I DO care about my family.

 

Donnie keeps his distance with us.......we know why he does that. Ever since Dad died he thinks he's alone again. Even though Leo does his best not to make Donnie fell like he's an outcast .....but sometimes Donnie still thinks that we will abandon him one day. Leo and I both know that he only thinks like this is because he was bullied at the orphanage and his parents died in a car crash. Donnie believed that his parents left him for some other kid. 

 

When Donnie wasn't adopted....I was the youngest,obviously! I did what I wanted. I STILL DO WANT I WANT! 

 

I wasn't really the brightest kid. My friends.......My company.......they just .........fueled my emotions more than ever. When I was young I joined a gang called "purple dragons." 

MY BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER.

 

I was told over and over to leave the gang because they were not good people. BUT I NEVER LISTENED...........until it was too late.

Leo tried to protect me everytime....but I would just push him away. I never understood why was he so overprotective about me. I'm just 1 year younger than him.I could and can take care of myself. I met a guy named "Ronald" ,he was kinda like my best friend. 

 

Then dad brought Donnie home and told us that we were Donnie's older brother now. At first I was shocked and I needed a little time to adjust with all of this younger brother stuff. Eventually I learned that being a big brother is not as easy as anyone thinks. I never knew How Leo felt. 

That urge to protect someone.The constant thoughts about helping the little one....It was way different than I used to feel. I guess I just wanted to protect the kid since he's my little brother. Donnie sure changed me alot........But still I made mistakes since I was too arrogent.

I had been about 4 months since Donnie joined us. I would always play with him. Even our rooms were the same back then. Leo?......... as usuall.....he was always acting like a mother hen. 

My attitude was another story! 

 

At purple dragon's I was 1st in ranking. Like a leader of the crew. Making me feel like a King. I loved it over there. 

Ron was at 2nd place. The loved spikey things so I called him "Spike" 

Spike never left my side. Leo never liked him. I loved seeing Leo getting worked up like that. We fought all the time over this purple dragon shit. I would always win ......since I have more power than Leo. I just loved how I was at the top of everything. 

As usuall......I was wrong.

"Hey Raph?"

Donnie voice came as a whisper to me. Bringing me back to reality. Damn I was way to much in my thoughts. 

 

"What?"

 

"What are you thinking about? I've been trying to get you're attention for a 2 mins now" Donnie sounded concern. 

 

"Nothing....."

 

Donnie went back to look through my stuff. I wonder why was he wanted to say to me. But I ignore it and went back to work at my stuff.

 

If you wanna know ......I left the purple dragons. 

 

Surprise! 

 

Reason is something I don't want to recall. Just know that I regret every single moment of it. I wish I could take back everything. Letting Donnie go alone was a bad idea. Only because of my mistake Leo got hurt too. I just wish I were a better protector. 

 

But now, I don't intent on letting anything happen to him or anyone else. 

 

I tured back to see how Donnie was doing and honestly I got scared....He was standing right in my face with my comic in his hand. 

"Uhhh! Dude gimme a warning next time when you jump infront of me like a ninja." I tried to steady my heartbeat. And my breath too. 

 

"Hahahh...... I had no idea you were gonna turn around at the exact moment. But you should have seen you're face. It was epic!" Donnie continued laughing. 

 

Now that I think about it......He's grown so much over the years. Donnie's growing way too much than any of us.....Leaving Mikey out.....He's still a brat. 

 

I can't help but smile at how we got through these years. It's amazing. And that proud feeling is great. I think now I know how Leo feels. 

 

"Well yeah ....... whatever! Just hand it over Donnie boy! " I try to cover my embarrassment with my attitude. 

 

"Sure!" He hands me the comic with a wierd smile. I can't help but feel that he's up to something. I could be wrong.

 

Then he leaves my room saying "You're welcome!" 

 

I'm sooooooo not impressed!

 

After like 10 mins,I heard Leo laughing above stairs..........That jerk told Leo I got scared! 

 

I was soo right about that smug smile of his face ! 

 

5.....4......3......2......1..... i'm ready 

 

Leo enters my room like a rocket and starts laughing. I just kept my annoyed look. 

 

"YOU GOT SCARED BY DONNIE?! DUDE THAT'S JUST.............. HILARIOUS. BIG BAD RAP...." 

Oh hell No ....I'm not gonna get Leo make fun of me. I put him a tight headlock and dragged him out of my room. 

 

"Ouch ...Ouch ...Ouch.......Ok OK. I won't say anything" 

I ignored him. I still wanna kick his butt.   
But to my pleasure Leo is a perfect ninja,he gets out of my headlock without any trouble....like a pro!

 

It's annoying how he kept giggling.It made me wonder...if Leo is here and Donnie is in his room....where is Mikey? 

 

"Yo Leo! ....Where's the brat?" I asked Leo.

 

"1st....he's not a brat Raph. You should show him some resp.....

 

"Yeah yeah ...whatever. Don't start with the lectures. I'm not in the mood." 

I just love how Leo makes him annoyed face when even I interrupt him. 

 

"Like you ever are" I heard Leo whispering. 

 

"So????"

 

"Donnie has him.......He left Mikey in my room when you called him. Then he took him back after telling me about the scared Raph adventure" I can almost feel Leo's smirk. 

 

Leo knows why Donnie always wants to stay with Mikey. He thinks that Mikey reminds Donnie about himself. Like how he was left alone. Donnie wants to make sure Mikey doesn't end up alone. He thinks if we ever leave him ......atleast he will have Mikey with him. 

 

We never forced Donnie to do anything against his will. We just wish he would get rid of this negative thought. But on the bright side......Donnie handles Mikey for me. The brat has way too much energy and it's annoying. 

 

"Mhm....I see" I replied to Leo a few moments later. 

 

"Hey Raph?....."

 

I turn around to see Leo.....But I only see a sad face. My heart beating faster.I just wanna know what caused that expression to take over someone who was laughing, a moment ago. 

 

I open my mouth to ask him what was wrong and I closed it again after Leo starts talking. 

"You think .....We'll ever find Mikey's real parents? 

I kept quite. That sad voice of Leo's is just to much to process. 

 

"You think they would want him back.....It's been almost 2 years now.!" 

 

Want him back???? WANT HIM BACK???????? Why would they leave their own baby in an old,damp,smelly building if they wanted him. God, Leo's not thinking straight......it's really bad. 

 

"Maybe.......We should try again!   
Leo added with a pathetic smile. 

 

Who the hell is Leo trying to fool? I know well that he's attached to Mikey. He's practically the one raising him up. Why would he want to let the brat go?! 

 

I keep looking at him like an idot. Then I think that it might be fine to let him talk. He already has alot on his shoulders. Dad told me once that sharing you're thoughts with someone can make you fell better. At moments like these you're helping the person. And that's what I want to do ....be a good brother and help him like he helps me. 

 

And that's what I want to do. Help my brothers....protect them from bad things and feelings! 

 

"Why don't we sit down and talk about it Leo?" 

Damn it,I soo bad at these things......That has got to be the most lamest thing I've ever said. 

 

Leo blinked it Raph's words and then realised what he said. Leo just wanted to turn the tabels and go to his room right away. 

"It's fine Raph, You should probably get ready to go to college ,we'll leave as soon as Leather Head comes over and besides I have to leave too. I join you in a short while." 

Leatherhead is the only son of Mr. Murakami. He was Dad's closest friend. His son is practically like a brother to us and he loves Mikey. Sometimes Leo gets 'jealous' how Mikey gets hyped after seeing Leatherhead. He always comes over to take care of Mikey and Donnie while Leo and I go to college in our evening classes. Sometimes Mr. Murakami comes over too. Leo and I had to switch to Evening classes because of Mikey. While Donnie goes to school in morning and Leo goes to Dad's office,I stay at home and look after the brat. Its a headache sometimes. When Donnie comes back from school.....Leo comes home after an hour or so. And then after a little rest,we both have to go to college while Donnie and Mikey stay with Leatherhead,at home........It's pretty messed up but Leo doesn't want any of us to leave our studies. Sometimes I come home alone because Uncle Saki is training Leo how to handle Dad's business and the guy never let's him rest. Last time Leo came home looking like a zombie. Well.....That's what happenes when you're girlfriends father hate you. It's hilarious sometimes. 

 

"You're not going anywhere pal....."   
I'm soo done with all of this crap. Leo's guilt trips are becoming frequent now. 

 

He needs to know what I think.

 

"Look Bro.......I can tell that this question about Mikey's parents has been bothering you ever since we found him and it's ok to worry.......But if his parents wanted him ......why would they leave him in a building alone? Heck why were there injuries on his body? Fresh injuries Leo!!!!. Those jerks wanted him to dead. It's not like a 4 or 5 months old kid could harm them.....His folks need to go to hell for all I care. I just..... "  
I stooped my self. My voice was getting louder at every sentence. I was running on emotions again. 

 

I couldn't finish my line. I just couldn't. The images of Mikey on the ground,helpless and crying himself on the muddy floor.......they are all too much for me. These flashbacks are just more than nightmares. 

I remember clearly.

That day when Donnie and I were chasing each other. Leo was with Karai at the nearby park,we just ran off to play. I remember clearly when I tagged Donnie by grabbing him in a headlock.....yeah we play rough. Donnie froze in my hold. I thought I hurt him,so I let him go. I asked him what the matter was but he kept his focus on something else. 

 

It was annoying how Donnie was ignoring me. I was gonna tell him to snap out when I heard someone crying. Ok ..........that was just odd! This place was abandoning.........we have been playing in this area for a while now........Never experienced anything like this before. 

I just wanted Donnie to stay out of trouble. But he was determined to see what the source was. I tried to reason with him but he wanted to know,so I told him that we will get Leo first and then come back for it. ......... When we arrived at the park,Leo was looking for us. Karai had gone back home but she was the least of my concern. We told Leo all about it. He went with us and we followed the noice. 

 

With every step,the dreaded feelings in my stomach were jumping. Like I knew It wasn't gonna be preety. To be Honest I WAS SCARED........ I wanted Leo with to be here with us when we encounter it. The closer we got,to the more we could hear the voice of a Baby! For God's sake it was baby???? In this abandoned building??? Are you freaking kidding me??? 

 

Leo's like a pro ninja....He lead us straight to the exact door where the baby was. He didn't even stop to look at other doors. It's like he knew where to go. Donnie was right beside me, he held on to my arm like a life line. I would have laughed at him if we weren't in a serious situation. Then suddenly Leo stopped and signed us to stay quite behind him. I never liked Leo's leader mode but I followed his directions just because of Donnie. 

 

Leo was the first to enter the room.I remember clearly how he froze at the door step. I couldn't see his expression but I could tell the 'Fearless Leader' I knew was gone at that moment. I just wanted Leo safe. I push passed Leo to see what if things were that bad or not.   
I was imediately pulled back by Leo. His expression was more of anger than sorrow. He was no where near scared! I was wrong again. I looked at the direction his eyes were looking and   
I DON'T BLAME HIM FOR BEING ANGRY. 

 

Donnie was close behind Leo. He was shocked. We all stood there silently. We didn't know what to do. I cursed 1000 words in 1 sec to the people who left a baby to die like this. 

The face of the baby, the pure innocence in his blue eyes, that was killing me. It was all killing me. Up till now I thought I was a rough person. The tears in his eyes ..... speaking directly to the person's soul,trying to tell them that they are sad. Telling that they did nothing wrong to deserve this. Those tears,each filled with pain in them. My anger boiling my blood. That kid did nothing wrong. It's like someone was trying to punish him for coming to this cruel world. 

I hate it ..... I hate it all. I wanted to go away right now. I wanted to punch something real hard. The baby wasn't even placed in a clean dry place....just left on the ground. It kept squirming left and right to go away from us. Trying his best to go to a safe place. His little hands searching for something to hold on to. It was breaking my heart. The baby looked like he was left about 3 days ago. 

 

I was about to step forward when Leo placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at him. I still remeber that look in his eyes......never thought that Leo could have it. Even Dad never showed that look when he was alive. 

 

"Raph..take Donnie with you. I'll be right back. And don't worry, nothing's wrong. Just take Donnie with you. " 

 

Leo's voice ice cold. 

But I know better than to argue at this moment. I looked back at the baby one last time and turned to Donnie. 

 

"Comon buddy....let's wait for Leo outside,ok?" I said softly. 

 

I know why he said that....because of Donnie. 

 

(if you wish to know what happened with Leo and Mikey...it's in part one) 

 

I don't know what happended after we left. All I know is that Leo came back with the baby in his arms. I looked at the baby and it didn't even have teeth. My GOD it's not even 6 months old. Leo had wrapped his jacket around the baby to keep him warm. The little guy seemed to like it. And was now a bit relaxed. The baby was making soft noice while trying to grab Leo's face. It was raining and I just wanted to go home. When Leo passed by me with the baby in his arms.....I saw a glimpsof injury marks on his body. My eyes went wide with horror. My stomach did a flip and I felt like puking. Please .......don't me that his baby was hurt by people. Those were rather fresh marks! 

 

And I puked.....I couldn't take it. I lied to Leo that it was because of the weather. I didn't want him to worry about me. Didn't want him to see me weak.

 

When we got home,Leo took the baby to his room to get him cleaned up and to trwat his wounds. I went straight to my room leaving Donnie in the living room. 

It was pure madness. I knew the world was crazy....but this is just too much. I didn't want the baby to be here but I didn't want to leave him alone too. Leo was taking care of it. Everyday Leo would take the baby to the building with a little hope that maybe someone would come back for him. Unkle Saki was so mad at Leo since he would ditch office to take care of Mikey. While Donnie and I asked the hospitals and polices stations about a missing baby. I still don't know why we didn't hand the kid over to some orphange........

 

I think it was about 3rd week when we decided to give him a name. Donnie wanted him to be named as a Renaissance artist too like all of us. Dad named Donnie as one of his favourite artist so it was fare for us to name the baby as a Renaissance artist too. 

 

Leo picked "Michelangelo" 

because Dad loved this artist and for Leo....... 'M' comes right after 'L'. What a childish reasoning. We all knew Leo is attached to Mikey. 

 

But the point is .....I hate who ever did that to him. I hate these flashbacks. I hate that helpless look in face. I hate everything. 

 

I was about to say something to Leo when I felt his hand on my shoulder. 

"Raph....it's ok to share bro. I know how you feel." 

 

Leo has that big bro vibes around him again. I hate that too. I'm not a kid. 

 

"Whatever....... the point is that they won't come back. We tried everything. And it's not like we want Mikey to be taken away.........Or do you really want him .....to go away?" my last sentence was a whisper.

 

".........." Leo looked like I punched him. 

 

"Well....say something Fearless!" anger in my voice at the thought of Mikey getting taken back to the people who hurt him. Leo really wanted that? 

"I don't know Raph....... I just wonder what if his parents are out there and they ar......

 

"DAMN IT LEO..........after 2 years! After freaking 2 years of taking care of him. You suddenly want him to go back to hell?! " ... "Dad told you to be our father and take the right decisions.......and here you are thinki...

 

"What if I'm not raising him right?......What am I going to say to him when the day comes he asks me about his parents....... I feel like I'm a sinner Raph!" 

 

This is NOT Leo. Who is this person? 

 

I got up and closed the door...didn't want Donnie to pay attention here. 

"Look Bro.....if I know any thing.....It's the fact that You are one hell of a 'Mother hen', which makes it impossible for you to not be a great parent. And I have no idea why i'm saying this shit. But you did the right thing Leo. Even dad would have done the same if he were here. I'm sure he would be proud of you."

 

Leo was about to say something. 

 

"And before you start you're babbling,let me clear one thing to you. Even if Mikey's parents are looking for him.....if they ever come here to take him......they answer to ME,not you. I would love to know what caused them to abandon a brat in the middle of nowhere.And then.....they answer to my fist!" 

Leo chuckled at that. 

 

I relaxed. Atleast I know what's been going in that head of his. 

"Leo....how long have you been thinking about this?" 

".......Don't know" 

Here comes my annoyed face. 

"Seriously bro?"

"I'm serious Raph" 

I seriously want to strangle him now. He's so annoying sometimes. Having an older sibling can be a pain. But you can't live without them either. 

I tackled Leo to the ground for a wrestling match. We both love to get on each other nerves.....Well Not exactly.   
I LOVE TO GET ON HIS NERVES. 

 

We were both laughing and pushing each other when Donnie opened the door. Totally an awkward timing since I had Leo traped under me. 

 

"Leatherhead is here...don't you guys wanna go to coll.................." 

 

The door was full open and Donnie stood there with Leatherhead. Mikey jumping in Leatherhead's arms. They stood silent. I could feel Leo becoming several shades of red.

Leatherhead didn't react .....simply covered Mikey's eyes with his huge hand. 

"It's not wh........

And the door was closed with a loud bang. Leo pushed me hard and went to door to explain himself. It's funny how Donnie froze like that. 

 

"Donnie wait....it's Not what it looks like. I even have a girlfriend for goodness sake" Leo ran after Donnie and Leatherhead. 

I started laughing and rolling on the floor,when I realized what Donnie was thinking. He sure thought real wrongly. 

 

"Leo wait.....hold up." I tried standing up but my side's were hurting too much from the laughter. 

 

"Shut up Raph!" Leo almost barked back. 

"Chill Leo It's not I have anyone to tell this about.......except for Karai"  
Donnie injected while sitting in the living room. 

"Hahhahah ....Leo,bro you're totally screwed now" I was seriously enjoying this situation when I felt an odd type of aura hitting me. 

 

Yup...Leo is in savage mood. 

"I'msorryIwonttellkaraiiwasjustjokingseriously" 

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Leo sounded really chill like nothing happened. Then he turned to me with his one fist pounding in the other. Trying to tell me he's gonna kick my ass. 

Yeah Right....like He can do that! 

 

I was brought back to reality when Mikey came toddling over to me. He wanted me to pick him up. 

"Eooo .......Eoooo" Mikey tries to call me out but failed epicely because I'm not Leo .....I'm Raph.

 

"It's R A P H........ and it's Rapheal for you" I kept my tone neutral. 

 

But Mikey kept smiling at me and saying the only word he knows.

"Eoooooo?" 

"Awwww. I love you too Baby!" Leo sounded like one of those girls in TV shows with unicorns and everything Pink in it. It's disturbing. 

"Leo.......Never do that again please." I made sure I sounded realistic. 

But Leo just responded me by sticking his tongue out. 

 

"Wow Leo you're really matture" Donnie said sarcastically.

Leo rolled his eyes at that and picked Mikey up. Mikey kept his eyes on me saying "Eooooo" over and over until Leo tickled him. He loves being tickled. Mikey's smile is contagious. When ever he smiles....we smile. 

 

"I think we shouldn't get going now or we'll be late" I told Leo who was busy playing and tickling Mikey in his lap. 

 

" O Yeah,you're Right! Let me go and change first Here hold him. He wanted that anyway" And again Leo handed Mikey to me. I blushed when Mikey placed his hands on my face. This is way too cute. 

Donnie giggles at my blush.

WHAT?? I roared in embareesment. 

"Nothing....really." Donnie held his hands in a cross style. 

"Though It seems that Michealangelo loves you very much Rapheal" Leatherhead commented. 

"I know" I said silently. 

"Ok,let's go Raph. LH you know the rules. Don't let Mikey run and Don't let Donnie be consumed by his laptop." 

 

I was about to hand Mikey over to OH when Mikey hugged me back. I froze. He never did that to anyone. Not even Leo. Like he didn't want me to leave. 

"I-It's ok little guy. I'll be back soon." 

With that I kissed Mikey on his head and left with Leo. 

I might be tough and strong but it's for a reason. It's not to be on the top of every thing. It's for my brothers. It's to protect them when they need me. To help them out at every step. I only had Donnie and Leo to protect. Now I have Mikey too. It's like he just renewed this feeling in me. To be honest I do want to protect him from people like those who hurt him. It's a new goal, a new duty and a new purpose. Mikey gave me a new purpose,I want to give him a new life....a safer life! 

 

Hopefully with every new day,I will become a better protector.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly Donnie's view

*Donnie's POV*

I sighed for the 20th time in the last 25 minutes.

Their argument never stops. They only get louder and louder by the passing second. I think I might have to go down and stop them.

Times like these...when Leo and Raph are fighting eachother,Leo usually forgets his own rules. Like the one he made about not bothering the neighbours with loud voice and stuff. He also tends to forget about team work too. I guess stress gets him.

*Sigh*

"The're fighting again...They never learn,right little buddy?" I said to Mikey who was sitting infront of me with his notebook and pencil. I was trying to teach him how to write...

He's 3 years old now and Leo wanted Mikey to start his education soon,so I thought I might help him alittle. It will be easy for him if he already knows a little stuff before going to school.

"Hehehhe...Waaph's funny when he goes red wid angwwerr" Mikey said while giggling and looking at me with his baby blue eyes.

"It' H! Not Waapphh!" Geez his baby talk is gonna kill someone with cuteness . Raph gets very annoyed when Mikey doesn't say his name right.

It's not Mikey's fault...he's still too young.

"Wrapph?"

"Almost there buddy, nice try!"

Mikey laughed when I placed my hand on his head. Kids learn more when you encourage them,I read it online.

"Dawnniee...What's dis?" Mikey pointed at the "C" letter on his textbook.

"That's a "C" Mikey...You write it down like this." I guided his hand and showed him how to write it. His little hand engulfed in my bigger one.

"Dawnniee smart!"

"You're not so bad you're self!" Honestly,Mikey's picking power is impressive. But only problem is that he can't focus on one thing for too long. Maybe it will be ok when he grows up.

I was about to tell him to write it again when I heard a crash downstairs.

Mikey got jumped a bit in the air when the crash sound came up. I think I know what happened.

'Raph's the winner of this fight...again!"

"Weeoo hurt again?" Mikey looked like he wanted to cry.

"What?! ...No, ofcourse not. You know how they fight all the time! It's...normal! " I wasn't sure myself. Both of them have fighting frequent enough now a days.

Another crash sound made me stood on my feet...It's not normal to have 2 crash sounds in a single fight. Something's off.

:Mikey?! You stay here and I'll go stop the..."

3rd crash.

I couldn't even finish my sentence. Could it be that someone's entered the house? Like a robber or something? I can't leave Mikey in his own.

I pick up Mikey in my arms and raced downstairs only to see Leo and Raph at each others throat.

Apparently Leo looked more messed up than Raph,he had a lot of minor injuries/bruises here and there...while Raph had less injuries BUT I could see that Leo did a number on Raph since Raph was hit mostly on vital spots and pressure points.

Leo sure knows how to land his attacks.

When my eyes moved from Raph's to Leo's, he was on the ground with his one elbow helping him up and wiping off the blood from the side of his mouth with his other hand. The look in his eyes was deathly.

Meanwhile Raph was loosing it. Leo must have said some thing that pushed his buttons. Raph tends to loose control in anger, he's a beast. Right now, I think we need to stop him before Leo gets seriously hurt.

I was about to put Mikey down when I noticed he was gone.

Wait... What?

Where is he?

I looked around,panicked that Mikey was just here with me and now he's not. Then I noticed Mikey running towards Leo and Raph.

My Gosh he's like a ninja. I didn't even notice him getting off from my lap. I feel a bit proud and scared at the same time... Raph might hurt him

"Weoo... Ok?" Mikey wimpered in front of Leo who was still on ground. I could see Leo's expression going back to concerned from angry one. With the baby charm like Mikey's...nobody can ignore that kid. Especially Leo.

I watched with amazement when Mikey turned around to face Raph to stop him too. I couldn't see Mikey's expression, his back was towards me but I could tell that he's making those 'puppy dog eyes' or maybe a pouty angry baby face. I can't tell. But Raph sure looks regretful right now.

I was thinking about something when my attention was brought back my oldest brother who was still on the ground. I should get the first aid kit right away.

"Leo? Are you ok?...Don't move,let me see that injury."

I wasted no time and I was beside Leo in the next moment to inspect his wasn't too bad. Thank goodness.

I turned to Raph, only then I noticed that he wasn't using his left arm. It looked so lifeless. Raph wasn't even moving it ...or maybe he couldn't move it for some reason. Wait...the pressure points! Leo must have hit Raph's pressure point. He sat down infront of Mikey while placing his right hand on his shoulder trying to lessen the pain. I heard him saying something to Mikey, about not to worry too much. I went to Raph to check on him but his tough guy mode was on. I didn't back up ...I'm a fighter too.

So after 10 minutes of inspecting it,I came to know that his shoulder was dislocated. I think i'm gonna need Leo's help to fix Raph.

"Hey Leo...could you help out a , you dislocated Raph's shoulder" I said while keeping my tone in control.

Leo looked a little guilty at his actions. He always does. Heck he even feels guilty if he comes home late. What a mother hen.

"I don't need him help !" Raph said loudly,making sure Leo catches every word of it.

But Leo just stood up and walked over to Raph while giving me a smile. I know it's fake, what ever they were fighting about...I'm guessing it was serious. Mikey was beside Leo hugging his leg like his life depends on it.

"What do you want me to do, Don?"

"Not much just hold him sti..."

"Didn't you hear me,Fearless? I said I don't want you're help. "

"Raph,come on man...let him help. It's gonna be ove... " before I could finish,Raph interuped me again.

"No thanks,I'm good. Besides all he can do is just lecture every o..."

But before he could finish the sound of bone popping back to it's place echoed in the room. My eyes went wide like a sauce pan, I could tell even without looking. Leo fixed his shoulder without a warning. Raph's breath stopped for a moment. I read it in books that this happens when someone fixes you're shoulder or any other join manually. After catching his breath back Raph was in Anger mode again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"You're Welcome Raph!" I noticed how Leo's tone was calm but it was quite cold. I wonder what happened.

Mikey on the other hand was another story. He got scared by the move Leo pulled. Instead of moving away from Leo...he glued himself to Leo. He's a weird kid. I watched as Leo want back to him room with no other comment and his expression was cold. It's rare to see him like this. Mikey still beside him walking along to his room but just as Leo enters his room, he practically pealed Mikey AWAY from himself,making Mikey whimper and cry. Mikey didn't wanna leave Leo's side. I fell bad for him.

LEO NEVER DOES THAT.

Mikey knocks at Leo's door with his little baby hands but all he gets is "Not now, Mikey" in an angry tone. And a sharp punch sound on the door. Leo punched the door,I'm guessing. Mikey pumped back. Wow...First time in my life I've seen Leo talking angerly with Mikey. Did Mikey do something?

I was about to tell Mikey to leave Leo alone but Raph shouted again.

"HEY, DON'T YOU TAKE IT OUT ON MIKEY. ...YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, NOT HIM!"

"WHAT is going on? Can you please tell me?!I fell so frustrated,I don't know what's going on. Everyone is fighting."

I joined the shouting match with him.

"Nothing..." Raph whispers.

Mikey came back running, with his tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. He jumped at Raph's lap and cried a lot. Raph hugged him back and ran his hand down Mikey's blond hair trying to calm him down. I heard Mikey mutter something about Leo being bad and angry.

My reaction was the same when Dad scolded me for the first time. I never saw Dad's angry side before that. I wasn't used to it. I cried a lot too. Raph and Leo cheered me up that day. Mikey stayed with Raph, after that...all day!

I fell so lost. I have no clue. Is it about Mikey? It's been 3 hrs since the whole fight started and they haven't talked a single word. They crossed each other many times but only to ignore. Raph practically carried Mikey everywhere with him. The little guy was scared to death. And Leo's acting like he doesn't care. It's like they switched their roles or something... That's not even scientifically possible.

I couldn't sit still,even when I was working on my project. This situation is so frustrating. I put my book down,I think coffee will help me a lot. I was about to go down stairs when I received a message from April.

Gosh that name is enough to get my heart beating faster. I got a massive crush on April. I never told anyone but they say it's written all over my face. April's and I are in the same class. We even joined the same club. April's personality is really unique. But my one problem is that she's got a crush on Casey... and I hate that guy. I don't even know what's in that jerk that she likes so much.

And my other problem is Rockwell too. He's a genius guy, owner of our club. He always acts like he's so mighty but I bet I can make him taste dust anyday.

Text: Hey Donnie! Can u come over to my place? Rockwell is here too and we need help on something that's ur department(ps: he's still denying that he doesn't need any help xD)

Talk about his ego. I guess I have to go and show him how it's done. After texting April back that I'll be there in an hour, I go downstairs to see if the guys were doing fine or not. I noticed Leatherhead on the Sofa with Mikey in his lap, while Raph and Leo were still acting like they didn't notice each other.

"Hey Leatherhead!" I smilled at him.

"Hello Donatello, how are you my friend?

"Been better, but when did you get here?"

I walked over to the place where they were all siting. I took a seat near Leo who had his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest like he was trying to process information. He had that serious look on his face.

"It has been almost an hour!"

Hmmmm... I must have been in deep thoughts that I didn't notice him. Raph and Leatherhead went back to talking about Raph's old friend. Apparently they were talking about how much that person had changed. Mikey was playing with his crocodile stuffed toy that Leatherhead bought him. I smilled at his innocence. Then I cringed a little when my eyes went to Leo. He was definitely not happy about this topic. He looked like he wanted to punch someone's face. Leo stood up almost knocking down the chair, everyone went quite.

"I'm leaving... " he says and leaves again for the second time.

"Weo? " Mikey whispers but it went unheard. Poor kid.

"Geez it's like he took an anger pill. He's over reaction to everything is pissing me off" Raph said while looking at Leo's room direction.

"It's like you're looking at you're yourself... Right Raph?" I commented while let a small giggle escape my mouth.

"I would like to agree with that, my friend" Leatherhead injected only to laugh by my side.

"You two are so dead to me!" Raph sounded so bored.

"Lighten up Raph, we're just joking... maybe! " I said the last part in a whisper.

Raph growled like an animal.

"No fight pwease!" Mikey said in his baby voice while hugging the toy.

"Do not worry my dear friend, they are just having fun! "

"Fun? ... Fighting is funny? " a rather confused Mikey looked from Leatherhead to Me. I'm sure he's waiting for an explanation. He's just a kid he would not understand even if I try and explain how this works.

"Don't worry about stuff like that right now kiddo...and NO fighting is not fun." Raph said to Mikey in a rather soft tone which he rarely uses.

I know very well that Raph loves to fight. He only said that to keep Mikey away from habits like his. He doesn't want Mikey getting involve in rough stuff because that could hurt him. Raph's a big softie under that hard shell of his.

"Hey Mikey why don't you and Leatherhead go outside and play" I suggested so I could talk to Raph about whats going on... Then I can leave to go to April's place.

" Yesh! " ...Leaterhead pwayyy!" Mikey jumped down from his lap giving us a mini heart attack and raced outside. Well I know one things for sure... It's impossible to catch Mikey. I hope Leatherhead is fully prepared.

"Rest in Peace Big guy! " Raph joked while I laughed at his comment. Leatherhead took it as a challenge and calmly went after Mikey.

"Soooooo...since we're alone now. Care to tell me what's going on? "

"Look Donnie... I'm not sure if it's ok to tell ya"

"Why? " ok now my curiosity is kicking in. It's definitely something big.

"Because Leo thinks it will effect you. But I think you have the right to know...so the thing is that Spike is back in town" Raph sounded worried...that's not the Raph I know.

"That's it?!"

Seriously...they were fighting like mad dogs just about this? Leo acting like a moody princess and Raph switching roles with him...only because Spike is back. Wow... Just WOW.

"Yea... Wait what? You don't care? Like... You don't feel afraid or anything right buddy? "

"Geez Raph, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself and NO I'm not afraid of anyone" I told Raph confidently because that was the truth.

I was bullied by the purple dragons when I was new in this family...Raph was the leader of that gang. Somehow, his friends didn't like how Raph would spend time with me and take care of my needs. He never wanted me to get involved in the gang matter and honestly I didn't like his friends either. I would ignore them. But they started bullying me when Raph wasn't around and Raph's best friend 'Spike' was on the top of bully list. I told Raph about Spike but he didn't believe me. I admit... It broke my heart that Raph didn't belive me. But then a boy name Timmy helped me...I didn't know him but he brought Raph to the scene when the PDs were beating me up. I was crying like a baby. Couldn't even fight back, it was one of those moments when you believe that you're gonna die in the worst possible way.

I remember very little,since I had couldn't keep my eyes open for too long because of the pain...Raph was really fighting them for ME. He took them down and Leo was with him,I remember they were fighting like a pro. That was the first time I saw those two doing something together as a team. But I also remember that Raph couldn't hurt his friend Spike no matter how much he tried. He was really close to his friend.

That day Raph lost his best friend...his leadership...his happy place...but he did it only for us. Just to keep us safe. I think I never thanked him properly for saving my sorry butt that day. Then Dad taught me Martialarts so I could defend myself from bullies... then continued my training after dad died. And Raph's still protective,but thank goodness he's not overprotective otherwise it would have been hard to live with 2 Leos.

"SEE LEO... I TOLD YA YOU WERE BEING A PARAOID PRINCESS, HE'S TOTALLY FINE! " Raph shouted on the top of his lungs to get Leo's attention who had his door closed...but I'm sure my ears are damaged now. Thank you Raph.

"Could you be any louder? " I added.

Raph pulled me in a headlock and rubbed his fist in my skull... It's painful.

We both laugh and I notice Leo's presence in the room. He doesn't look convinced.

"That doesn't prove you're point that you're buddy is not dangerous anymore" Leo argued.

"You don't trust Leatherlead?! He said it himself... He's changed now! " Raph let go of me and went back to argue but he was still calm.

"For all we know,that 'Change' might be just a setup. Are you really willing to risk you're brothers again. Are you still willing to risk you're own safety for just a gang? " Leo words came out sarp like a katana.

"What? N-no, that's not what I mean..."

"I don't get it why you still wanna be friends with that jerk Raph. He hurt Donnie..."

"Leo,I'm fine. I can protect mysel..." I tried to explain my self but all in vain.

"Don't interupt Donnatello!" Leo got in his Leadermode. I guess that's my cue to shut up.

"Shouldn't we give him a second chance?!...You always say that people deserve second chances."

Raph said in a whisper almost in a pleading manner. He really wants his friend back. I wish I could do something right now to make him happy. He looks so sad. It's really not cool to see this side of him. I observed Leo...his anger spiked at Raph's statement. I braced myself to hear a lecture but just as he opened his mouth to pick words the door burst opened and Mikey came in laughing with a rather tired Leatherhead.

Confirmed...He couldn't catch Mikey.

Mikey jumped on Raph and hugged him. He starting babbling nonstop. I just it's just a miracle that Mikey showed up exactly at the time when Raph needed one of his hugs.

"Waph Waph Waph...It was fun pwaying. Leterhead lost and couldn't fwind me. I hide in the bushes and then..."

He stopped talking after seeing that Leo was standing there too. He must have thought that Leo might get angry with him again. I hope I'm wrong though because I don't want Mikey getting scared of Leo every time. Even though this is his fault.

Mikey hugs Raph tightly and burries his face in his chest. I think I heard him saying something like going away from there because he thinks Leo hates him.

I'm sure Leo heard it too. And I stood correct because the look in his eyes was just heart breaking. Raph and I waited for Leo to say something. Leo took a small step forward but Mikey burried himself further into Raph,making sure Leo gets the message to stay away. I wanted to tell Mikey that Leo wasn't mad at him but Leo left us behind in the room saying he was going to the dojo for meditation.

Leatherhead got up after catching his breath and told us that he would go and talk to Leo. Raph and I looked at each other and then looked at Mikey...we think it's ok to give Leatherhead a chance just for Mikey's sake. And we know very well that Leo might be dying since he yelled at Mikey twice a day for the first time and he didn't receive any of Mikey's healing hugs.

Yup...I call them healing hugs.

"Want some coffee?" I offered Raph who still had Mikey attached to his chest like a Koala bear. It's a really funny scene if to think about it. Sometimes you have to peal off Mikey from you're self.

"Got anything else?" And Raph's back to his annoyed mode again. Oh the joy.

I sigh at him.

After almost 15 minutes Leatherhead said he joined us. He said Leo was fine now but he still didn't want any of us getting involve with PDs. It's not like we want to. Even Raph doesn't want to...He just wants his friend back,not the gang.

I looked at the time ...I'm gonna be late. I shouldn't keep a lady waiting when if she's waiting in her own house. I got up from the table leaving Mikey,Leatherhead and Raph behind. After 10 minutes I was good to go. I went downstairs only to see Raph trying to cheer up a sad looking Mikey who had his hands extended out reaching for Leo's room direction. Tears running down his numb baby blue eyes.

Poor kid just wanted a hug from Leo. Who's being a major jerk right now.

I went to Raph to tell him that I'm going out. I noticed a broken mobile phone. Raph's phone is broken? How? I think my face is easy to read because he started answering the question I had in my mind.

"I was chasing him because he had my phone...but then he crashed into Leo and accidentally dropped it. Now he thinks Leo's even more mad at him since he broke Leo's dumb meditation trance. Leo said it's ok but he keeps saying that he's sorry...It's all my fault that Mikey's sad ...

"Woah Raph...hold on bro. You forgot to breath. I was going to see April. I was thinking maybe I could take Mikey with me...it will divert his mind from all of this Leo being a drama queen" if I could get Raph to agree with me...It will be a win for everyone. Raph and Leo can solve their problem and Mikey can come back as a happy sunshine that he is.

"I guess you're right! And I'll talk to Leo while you two go outside"

BINGO.

"Ok then,I'll be going now. I'm already late and April's gonna kill me." I picked Mikey from the sofa who was still sobbing. Then I went to the door to go outside.

"April? You mean you're girlfriend?!" Raph always likes teasing me after this point. But April's not my girlfriend...yet.

"Ha Ha Ha . You're so funny,Man!" I added my sarcastic tone to the response. Leatherhead came over and took Mikey from me. I looked curiously at him and waited for a response.

"I shall escort you to you're friends home, my friend. I was just about to leave as well." I got my answer from him.

"Don't let Mikey go alone anywhere, Leatherhead. He could get lost. And Donnie...just let us know if something goes wrong. I'll be there." I looked at Raph with a sad smile. It's wrong for Raph to be the worried mother hen. It's Leo's job ...not his. Raph's supposed to be the rough one.

"Do not worry Rapheal! I shall not let anything happen."

"See ya later buddy, and don't worry I'm gonna tell Leo to be nice with ya. Ok?" Raph kissed on Mikey's head and Mikey giggled in response. I smiled at Raph's action. It's kinda cute. Maybe it's better that Raph's taking Leo's role. I don't mind this side of his.

Everything went perfect at April's place we fixed Raph's phone. Mikey was happy again April wasn't that mad as I was expecting...Rockwell was still being cocky as always. I'm sure everything is going smooth at home too. And when we get back home everything will be like it always was.

Atleast I hope so...

I was walking to the bus stop with Mikey sleeping in my arms. When I noticed something strange. Like someone following me. I turned around to see nothing. Maybe it's my imagination. I should hurry home though since the weather doesn't look like going in my favor.

When I reached the bus stop I woke up Mikey to give him a soft cake. I bet he's hungry after all that jumping and playing around at April's place. And Leatherhead couldn't come with us since Mr. Murakami called him to run some arronds.

Heavy wind is starting to blow and the goddamned bus was running late. I thought about calling Leo.

And my cell phone rang up only with Leo's name on it. Talk about luck.

"Hey Donnie, are you two ok? Hurry back home the weather's geting a mess."

Yeah we're ok Leo. Don't worry. I'm waiting for the bus and then I'll be back home soon so chill...MIKEY DON'T TOUCH THAT CAT. IT COULD BE FILTHY. AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN" I said loudly... Way loudly than I intended it to be.

"Is he ok? What happened? Where is he? L-let me talk to him! "

"What? No he's fine Leo. He was just look at a stray kitten. Sometimes he's really handful for me" I giggled at my own statement.

"Stay there and I'll pick you up" Leo 'ordered'.

"Sounds like a good idea especially with the bad weather not showing any Mercy to me along with Mikey. See ya in a little while big bro." with that I hung up and picked Mikey away from the cat. He sure loves cats.

I was in my thoughts when I noticed someone the corner of street. That hight...that face... Too much recognizable.

Wait... THAT'S SPIKE!

TBC

I'm extremely sorry for the lazy content :(

I tried my best to make it exciting and suspenseful but the chapter was going tooo long. And I didn't want to bore u guys.


	4. Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im.sorry for anh spelling or garmmar mistakes

*TMNT*

Wait...that's Spike

Donnie looked like he got hit by a bus. Talk about bad luck. The weather wasn't going along. Both of his big brothers had already been fighting because of this topic and right now here he was standing at the corner of the street. Though it seemed like Spike had not noticed Donnie since he was talking to some one...But Donnie didn't know who, since he couldn't see the person.

Ignore it Donnie" he thought to himself.

But what is he doing outside Chinatown ?" they say sometimes curiosity isn't a good thing.

Mikey played with Donnie's shirt buttons while sitting in his lap. Donnie tried his best not to look at him while waiting for Leo to arrive. But something changed...it looked like Spike was struggling with something. And Donnie was itching to find out. Maybe he was killing some one. Donnie could only assume stuff since he couldn't see at the other end,what was really going on.

Just a peak won't hurt... right?

"Hey Mikey?"

"Yesh?..." Mikey looked up at Donnie with hug blue eyes.

"Want to eat something? I'm sure you're hungry." Donnie silently hoped that his plan would work.

"CAN WE GET GUMMY BEARS?" Mikey yelled in joy throwing him arms in the air. He really wanted to eat that stuff. He saw it on TV last week and since then he's been asking for it but Leo told him it's not good for him since they were spicy.

"Sure buddy...I don't see why not!" Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey's tiny body to pick him up. Donnie hurried at the store that was just a little far from the bus station.

Donnie ignored the small shops and entered a fairly big super store which had a kids play area in it. After buying the candies, he left Mikey in the kids area to play a little and told him to stay until he returns. Donnie made sure to hand Raph's mobile phone to Mikey so that he could pass his time even more easily. Ever since Mikey was a baby,he would always get happy when handed as mobile phone him. But Leo told everyone to put a lock on their screens so that Mikey won't accidentally dial any number while playing with it.

Donnie felt bad for leaving him alone. There were no kids in the area. Mikey would be playing by himself until he returns. He told Mikey he was going to look for some spare parts for his next project...or magic, as Mikey liked to call it.

Just as Donnie left the kids area he picked up his mobile phone to make a call.

"Call to Leo.

With every bell ringing Donnie felt his heart beat rising. He was just calling his brother so why was he feeling so off. It was just a phone call,right?!

"Hey Leo? Mikey and I are at the West subway station and we're fine. We'll be home in 10 minutes."

"What?!"

"Yeah...I mean it. Mikey wanted to see the subway and besides the weather isn't doing good too."

"But I ca..."

"It's totally fine Leo! We'll see you in ten minutes."

"Well, I guess. And I was just about to leave too. Raph and I will be waiting for you guys. Don't take long and don't talk to strangers,OK?"

Leo was using his leader tone With a clear hint of worry in it.

"No worries. See ya bro!" Donnie's smile dropped as soon as he ended the call.

He looked back at Mikey who was busy playing with a ball. It was already too late to go back now.

Donnie hurried outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leo went back inside the house. He was just about to open the door of car when Donnie called.

After that call Leo felt like something was weird but he ignored it since the whole day was weird starting with fights with Raph and Spike to him being a jerk.

Leo went inside the kitchen to make himself some tea. He placed his cell phone at the table and went to fetch the milk bottle. Raph came in the kitchen only to give Leo a confused look.

"He said they we're coming home by subway because Mikey insisted him" Leo said in a neutral tone while not looking at Raph.

"Oooooookay... that's not weird at all. Right?" Raph made it sound like he wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

Leo smiled at his little brother's condition and went back to making his tea while adding ginger in it.

"You're ok Leo?"

"What? Why are you asking?" Leo raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Because you drink that nasty stuff only when you get a bad headache!" Raph pointed his finger at stove where Leo was heating up the mixture.

"Y-yeah... It's just a little headache nothing to worry about. And look...ummmm...I'm sorry about this morn..." Leo couldn't finish his sentence because Raph interuped him.

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Raph turned his face to look the other way so Leo couldn't see his expression. "I'm sorry too" The last part came out as a whisper.

Leo smiled lightly and poured himself the tea in his blue cup. Oh how Leo wished he could tell Mikey that how sorry he was for acting like a jerk to passed Raph who was still standing at the door with his half guilty and half bashful face expression.

"Thanks Raph! I'll be in my study room, upstaris. I need to work on some papers." Leo placed his hand on Raph's shoulder with a little tug only to make Raph yall at him.

"DAMN IT,FEARLESS! IT STILL HURTS. LET IT HEAL WILL YA?!"

"OH MY GOD!, I'm really sorry Raph. I forgot about you're shoulder injury. I'm really sorry" Leo was begging for forgiveness for a good 10 mins. Even though Raph had already told him that it was fine.

"Well...that was awkward. They went back to sorry after telling each other that everythingwas fine. Both the Hamato brothers were like two sides of a coin.

When Leo went back to work on his important papers,Raph stayed in the kitchen to see if he could get his hands on some junk food. He saw Leo's mobile on the table but he didn't take notice of it and left the kitchen to play video games in the living room.

Why would you take a mobile phone seriously? It's just a non living object. It's not harming anyone. And besides...it's Leo's mobile phone...he can take care of it.

Raph fell a sleep while playing on his video game while Leo was busy in his office papers,upstairs.

*TMNT*

Donnie sneaked his way close to Spike using the slightly dark weather and shadows due to the black clouds that were gathering fast in the sky. It was around 7 so the sun was setting too.

Donnie made sure not to expose himself while spying at Spike. He peered through the wall to see the whole thing. Needless to say he was quite terrified when he saw Spike being held with his face to the ground by a guy who had brown hair.

It was hard to believe that a person tall and strong like Spike was taken down by someone who was not even half his strength.

At least that's what it looked like to Donnie.

"You shouldn't have come back to the town with you're sorry face,Slash!" a guy with a pocket knife in dark complexion said out loud and clear enough for Donnie to understand.

Wait...Slash? Who the heck is that? Donnie's mind starting working on its own.

The guy was constantly flipping the knife in his hand like a pro. He made it look like he had a toy in his hand.  
"Xever...do you mind?!" The guy who had pinned Spike down talked back.

"Ok so the knife player guy is called Xever. One info down...many to go" Donnie whispered to himself making sure it was low enough not to cause any trouble. He was nervous.

"...sure Amigo" That Xever looked really ticked off.

Donnie was counting the number of other guys who were standing behind Xever,Spike and the other though guy. But he couldn't finish it since his attention was brought back to the three almost adults who started talking again.

"Do you really believe that of all the people you can take me down?" Spike had a smirk on his face all the time, even when he was pinned down to the ground.

"You always liked to talk big,Slash! Spying on the PD's? How dumb can you get?"

Spying on the purp...wait...What?

Slash?

Was I wrong? I'm suspecting this Slash person to be Spike!? How is that possible...they look and sound exactly the same. There has to a logical explanation.

Donnie's trance was broken with a loud sound of bone snapping...

Donnie's eyes widened at the scene before him. Just in a second Slash had the guys arm bend in an unnaturally way. Donnie's breath got stuck in his throat. This Slash person was Very strong.

"Chris!" Xever yelled for his companion.  
So that one is called 'Chris'.

The members that were behind Xever and Chris all jumped at Slash to take him down but to no avail. Slash was taking them down on his own...it wasn't looking pretty but he was still managing it somehow. By this time it had started raining...really hard.

Donnie was ready to go back. He didn't want to a witness of a crime scene or even a murder,if it happens. Don was about to move back when a purple dragon thug landed right at his feet. Donnie's eyes widened with horror and realization of what just happened.

The guy looked straight into his brown eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

This brought Slash's attention to the guy who was looking at someone with rage. Slash immediately took the sign that someone was spying on them. He took down the thugs and went straight to the point where he was standing.

But by that time Donnie had made his escape with the purple dragon thug right behind his tail. Slash took off after them. For a guy with a huge figure, Slash sure was fast.

Donnie cursed each and every word he knew while running. Saying sorry to Mikey in his mind. Don had no idea if he was gonna come back for Mikey or not. All he knew that he had to escape somehow so that he can take Mikey back home.

But something got a hold over Donnie. And punched him really hard right in the gut. Donnie focused his senses and tried his best not to fall. But he was slowely feeling the pain rising in his body. He tried to attack but the rain was making it hard for him to see anything and his glasses weren't doing any good either.

The guy dragged Don in a dead end and pushed him against the wall real hard. Don's head hit the wall hard and his head started bleeding but he wasn't about to back down either. Sensei and Leo had taught him self defence. Don looked over his shoulder only to find a trash can lid. He took it and smashed it right into the thug's head making him fall down.

Donnie looked at the limp figure on the ground and shuddered. He felt sick. He wanted none of this. When Donnie was about to leave he sensed something odd...He felt like he was being watched. Donnie turned around slowely not to provoke the thing.

There were a bunch of guys dressed in black ninja outfits with their face covered. They were real ninjas. Ninjas in New York. That was something surprising. And they had lethal weapons on them. But Donnie was determined not to go down without a fight. He took a broom stick that was thrown away in the trash by someone. Donnie broke the other end to make it a Bo Staf. He was ready to fight these ninjas.

'2 gangs in one day...wow Donnie you're making a progress' he thought to himself.

And in a blink of an eye they all jumped at Donnie like hungry bears. The teen had no chance. He just hoped that Leo and Raph would somehow find Mikey.

It felt like everything was repeating itself. Donnie getting beaten up again...Mikey being left alone. How ironic is it?! Right?! Of all the events in their life...the most worst ones were repeating themselves in the worst way.

Donnie closed his eyes. He could fell his shoulder bleeding. Not to mention the head injury that was still fresh. But suddenly everything went silent. No beating up no punching sounds...nothing...the ninjas just stopped.

Donnie opened his eyes to see Slash preventing the ninjas from attacking him. Don didn't know what to do. Though he could tell that Slash looked like a mess...He must have been fighting the PD's again while Donnie was on the run. Don pushed himself back to the wall for support. He stayed there to ease the pain for a little while. He watched how Slash nearly killed every ninja. And mentioned something about going back to their leader.

Donnie looked back at the thug he had beaten awhile ago but only to notice that he wasn't on the ground. He must have gotten away while Donnie wasn't paying attention. But it's ok it's not like the thug could do any harm now...right?

Or so he thought.

Slash went to Donnie and checked on his head injury,while Donnie tried to stop him.

"Easy kid!" Rapheal won't like the fact that you're hurt...!"

Donnie went dead silent. So this Slash guy really was Spike! Why was he helping him? And how in the world did he still remember Donnie after such a long time? Why was he back in town? Spying his old buddies? And how did he know the Ninjas? Was Donnie really out of trouble now?

He had millions of questions in his mind.

Slash warped Donnie's head with a torn piece of his scarf that he worn around his arm to hide the PD tattoo. Donnie was about to ask him one of his million questions when he realized he had to go back for Mikey. Donnie pushed pass Slash only to stumble a little bit into things. He raced towards the store with his shirt half red in colour because of blood. He had to sneak his way and avoid as many people as he could. Luckily the store was almost empty due to weather. He changed his shirt after buying a new one...purple in colour. Payed for the new shirt and tried to hurry back to Mikey. The pain in his head made him a little sloppy but he still managed.

Just as Donnie arrived at the kid's area, he opened his mouth to call out of Mikey but only felt his heart broken when he say Mikey sitting in the middle of room sobbing and crying. What was he thinking? Leaving a little kid like this? What if he had died back in that fight and then what would have happen to Mikey? How can he be so careless?

"MIKEY!" Donnie ran up to Mikey and hugged him. Cried himself for the foolish mistake he did. Putting himself and Mikey in danger.

"I'm really sorry Mikey!" Donnie whispered.

"I was awone Dawniiee...and I got scared" Mikey cried real hard.

Mikey just cried all the time,mumbled something that Donnie left him. While Donnie had no energy left to explain himself to Mikey. He just wanted to go home and stay there until he forgets what happened today.

Donnie picked up Mikey in his arms and tried to cover him as much as possible since he didn't want the little guy to catch a cold due to the rain. Donnie sneaked his way out while being cautious at the same time not to come across any thugs or Spike...now knew he made a mistake and when Leo finds out about this...he's gonna be in a lot of trouble. Donnie wondered for a second, why hasn't called him yet. He was sure it has been more than 35 minutes while he told Leo that he would be back home in just 10 minutes. Leo never does that, he must be feeling sick. Or maybe the mobile phone coverage was disturbed due to weather.

Don was in his thoughts when Mikey brought him back to reality with his baby sneeze. He was catching a cold. Today was definitely not the little guys day. First Leo somehow managed to get his anger out on Mikey 3 times a day... then he never got his hugs...And now this! He's having a bad day.

A really bad day!

Donnie almost reached the subway station when he noticed the same guy that was hit by him with a trash can lid in the head, standing at the entrance. Donnie stopped and tightened his hold on Mikey. He knew this wasn't gonna be pretty. In fact it's going to be hell ugly now that Mikey's right with him. Donnie would have made a call if he wasn't holding Mikey.

"Going some where,hotshot?"

"Look we can handle this one on one but the ki..."

"The kid's going no where pal!" The guy looked like he could murder anyone right now. And soon two more of his buddies backed him up.

"Dawniiee,pwease don't leave me alone with him" Mikey tightened his hold on Donnie's shirt.

"Awwww...the little babies gonna cry?" the guy mocked Donnie's little brother.

Mikey burried his face in Donnie's chest trying to find a comfort zone.

"I'm sure 3 against 1 isn't a fair right!" Donnie tried once again to let this all go just for Mikey's sake.

"Donnie...am nawt feeving good!" Mikey wimpered at the base of Donnie's neck.

Damnit!

"Look,just let us go. We don't want any of this!" Donnie tried once again. "Besides it's not fair atall!"

"The thing is ...WE DON'T PLAY FAIR!" the guy launched at Donnie with a metal rod in his hands aiming at his head. Donnie had no choice but to fight. He still had Mikey in his arms while he ducked to prevent the hit of the strike. The guy was moved back to attack him once again with Donnie only to avoid each move. Donnie was doing ok until the 2nd guy kicked him from behind.

Donnie fell forward but was soon on his feet. By now Donnie was using one of his arms in the battle while his other hand holding Mikey. It wasn't easy especially not with a crying Mikey. Donnie wondered how Leo managed to hold Mikey in one arm and could still do other stuff too. The little guy was scared to death. Shivering in cold and fear. He had his eyes closed tightly. And he held onto Donnie like a lifeline.

The guy with the metal rod missed his aim due to rain and Donnie successfully landed a kick at his vital spot causing him to go limp immedialely. Donnie picked the rod and was now somehow a little bit more confident than before since he was using the rod like a Bo Staff. And he was pretty good at it. He managed to keep the thugs away from him easily but the thugs still weren't allowing Donnie and Mikey to go anywhere. Just when Donnie was about to end the fight...the rest of the purple dragons arrived.

Donnie had no choice but to get away from there. He still had the metal rod...but He was out numbered. He knew better. Donnie made a run for it. His speed was quite something as compare to the PD's. Donnie passed a dead end...and told Mikey to hide behind the boxes and not to move until Donnie says so. Mikey wanted to reject this but he was given no choice since Donnie left immediately. Mikey curled himself into a ball.

Donnie only hoped that he could take them down. When Donnie was about to pass another dead end someone pulled him while keeping his mouth shut. Donnie struggled for a second but couldn't say anything since his mouth was shut closed.

"Sssshhhh!...Dont let them find you!" the man told Donnie. Donnie watched from the dark corner as the purple dragons passes by the dead end. Only then the guy let go of Donnie.

Deep breaths...deep breaths...gosh that hold was so tight!

Donnie turned around to see Slash standing there...He had a nasty cut across his face. Donnie visibly cringed.

"I have to go back for my brother...please help me!" Donnie sounded so pathetic.

"Call you're brother and tell him to hurry up. I won't be able to help you with a broken arm!" Slash explained.

"They ...broke your arm!?" Fear rising in Donnie's heart.

"Hurry up...if you want to stay alive!" Slash growled in rage making Donnie turn white as a ghost.

Donnie took out his mobile phone and called Raph. He was the best option since he knew all this Purple Dragon stuff than Leo. Donnie was litterly shaking in fear...He had no idea what he would say. But he knew that it was better if his big brother comes for him!

The bells were ringing...and ringing...and ringning...

But Raph wasn't picking up his phone! Donnie tried again. And again...only to hear a baby voice crying louder and louder...

Wait...

Donnie handed Raph's mobile phone to Mikey! That crying kid is ...Mikey!

Donnie's mobile slipped through his hand and fell on the floor. He looked like he was gonna have a panic attack. He ran out of the dead end to reach Mikey. Donnie's tears started slipping down his eyes. What had he done! The Purple dragons followed the mobile's ring tone and discovered Mikey hiding behind the boxes.

In all this fear and rush Donnie forgot he had given Raph's mobile to Mikey...heck he even forgot that He had Raph's phone in the 1st place.

Donnie ran towards them ...He didn't care about his life right now. He didn't give a damn about anything right now. He just wanted them to step away from Mikey. But...Donnie was once again pulled back by Slash and was being kept silent by his large hand. Donnie did all he could in his power to escape but it wasn't enough. He's tears rolling down his cheeks and onto Slash's hand.

He watched as he saw the thugs pulled the kid out roughly and yanked him like monsters to that Mikey could stay quite.

"Hey! Looks guys...it's the same brat that the purple kid was holding awhile ago!"

"COME OUT WE GOT YOU'RE BRAT WITH US!" they tried to force Donnie out of the shadows making Mikey as a bait.

"Let's take him with us...he's got a cell phone...And look it's Rapheal's picture in it...And that purple kid!" One of the guy was looking into the mobile's gallery after snatching it from Mikey.

"The're Raph's brothers...I remember that purple one now."

"Take this brat back in the base. Lets catch some old friends. They will come back to save this dumb kid!" Chris ordered his members.

Donnie reached out his hand in Mikey's direction while Mikey kept calling his brothers to save him... only that one came to save him. Donnie wanted to save him but couldn't because of Slash.

He just watched as his baby brother was dragged by his panda hoodie and taken away. They were so rough with him. None of the boys ever treated Mikey like that. The thugs took him away with them.

Donnie's struggles died down slowely as the distance increased between him and Mikey. Slash finally released Donnie and he fell down on his knees like a lifeless doll. Slash placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it looks bad but you could have gotten killed while taking them down on you're own."

"THE'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Donnie panicked.

"They won't kill him! And we can still save that kid ...I know where the base is. But I seriously want to know what you were thanking that made you risk you're life ...most improtantly that babies life! Were you out of you're mind?" Salsh's words were venom.

Donnie looked up to Slash with his eyes full of tears that were still rolling down. He picked up his cell phone and called Leo.

' The number you have dailed is not responding,please leave a message '

The same response for the 18th time. Why wasn't Leo picking up his phone? There was no time to waste,Mikey's life was on the line because of him.

Donnie tried 23rd time and by now he was sobbing hardly. This was hopeless. This was all messed up. And all his fault. If only he could take it all back.

24th call...

Some one with a sleepy voice picked up.

"Hi I'm Raph speaking...Leo's not ava... DONNIE!?, what's wrong? Why are ya crying?!" Raph's word turned up side down when he heard the loud crying noice escaping from Donnies mouth.

"Say something Damnit!" Raph was getting impatient.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK THE PHONE?! I WAS CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES,DAMN IT!"

"The hell is going on?" Raph hissed in anger. Giving Donnie the sign to tell him what was going on.

"I'M SORRY RAPH...IT'S ALL MY FAULT. T-THEY ...THEY TOOK MIKEY!" And another uncontrollable cry left his throat.

Raph punched the table hard enough to leave a crack on it.

"Tell me where ya are right now and don't move an inch. GOT IT?"

"Near west subway station..."

"And bring a first aid kit too,the kid's hurt pretty bad!" Slash injected by taking Donnie's cell phone from his hand.

"Spike!" Raph didn't sound happy at fact he left the house right after Slash finished his sentence.

Leo was right,he couldn't trust Spike.

Raph was ready to kill anyone!

For Mikey and Donnie.

Raph picked up the bike keys and hurried out the door leaving everything the way it was in the house. He was furious. And was probably driving the bike way too fast but he didn't care. His brother's come first. And someone was going to pay badly for hurting his brothers.

Raph slammed the door open and ran outside to the garage where his bike was parked. Three second later Raph raced out in Donnie's direction. His mind was filled with anger,he just wanted his brother to be safe. Once again his mind told him that he failed.

Failed to protect his brothers.

Failed as a protector!


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay....ive been posting this story on fanfic. the response rate is high over there as compare to here. i was felling kinda unmotivated ^^' 
> 
> anyways, here's the next ch. might as well post it.

Failed!

Failed again!

"Failed to protect someone.

Failed to protect his own brothers!

These thoughts were constantly swirling in Raph's head. The moment when Donnie's phone was cut off Raph's blood went straight into his head with a rush. The anger and adrenalin ...a deathly combination, was flowing through his body. He knew one thing at that time...who ever was behind hurting his brothers...is going to pay badly.

Raph dropped Leo's mobile on the slightly dented table with a thump. Luckily, nothing happened to Leo's phone though. Raph went straight towards the door, passing the living room where he was playing video games with a lot of junk food wrappers scattered around.

Raph picked up his bike's key and went straight out of the door with lightening speed not even bothered closing the door. He had no time. He had to hurry,his brothers needed him.

Raph kick started his bike and smashed out into the rain with full speed. One might wonder why he didn't use the car. Leo bought this bike for Raph last year with the money of his company,which his father handed to him. He was the rightful owner of the business now. Even though his Unkle was still teaching him a few stuff about the business, Leo seemed to have taken it quite ok. He was doing good for someone this young and some one how had no knowledge about business.

Leo bought the bike for Raph so he come home easily on his own after college. Leo's training time was sometimes late...so He didn't want Raph to wait for him. Besides that would a bad idea since Donnie and Mikey were still young to be left alone in the house at that late time. Mostly Leo would use the car when needed only because it was safer ride and he loved it because it reminded him of all the good memories they've spent when their father was alive.

"Someone is really going to pay,I swear!" Raph mumbled under the helmet. The rain was still pouring down. But that was not his concern right now. Raph took the bike only to avoided any traffic situation.

In almost 10 min Raph was at the West subway station. He got of the bike and looked around for his brothers but no sign.

"DONNIE!..." Raph yelled loudly in hope maybe he would get a response.

His wish was granted by the God.

"R-Raph?" His voice came out trembling.

Raph turned around to look at his little brother but went completely still. Raph eyes examined the damage on Donnie's body. His little brother had a piece of cloth tied around his head...which was now covered in blood.

A severe head injury.

Raph noticed the shirt Donnie was wearing now. This was not the same shirt he was wearing when he left the house. This was completely new...but had the same shade as the last.

He changed his shirt because of blood stains.

The way he was supported by Slash to aid him walk was really unusuall. Slash was handling Donnie's weight along with his own injuries. Donnie limped a little to reach Raph.

His leg was hurt too!

Raph couldn't take it. Nothing was ok with his little brother.

In a blink of an eye Raph pushed Slash out of the way and burried Donnie into his arms. It wasn't like Raph couldn't take a hint what his brothers needed. Donnie in return tried to burry his head further in Raph's chest. He was scared. Just like the old days...when He couldn't fight for himself and would cry in his big brothers arms. They would tell Donnie that everything would be alright. And Donnie, being weak and scared, would shelter in his big brother's arms.

"R-Raph, I'm s-s-sorry..."

"It's ok Donnie... you don't have to be afraid now. I'm here buddy" Raph tries to sooth the messy hair of his little brother.

"I thought I could take it on my own. B-but I swear I didn't mean all of t-this to happen..."

"It's not you're fault buddy!" Raph sounded like Leo with the smooth voice he was using.

"It sure as hell is his fault!" Slash injected. He had his uninjured arm placed over the injured one to stabilize the pain.

"Raph looked at him for a brief second and then he snapped. All the care in his eyes was gone like it never existed. With battle cry Raph jumped at Slash.

"SPIKE ...YOU SON OF A ...LEO WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A BAD NEWS." Despite the height difference between both the males...Raph had Slash by the front of his shirt.

"You're still the same Rapheal...the same fire in you. Nice to see you too!"

"Everybody knows that Raph's a ticking time bomb...nobody wants to deal an angry Raph and yet here there were.

"And it's Slash now...Not Spike. I never really liked that name,you pick horrible names"

The moment Raph's hand flew in air to strike Spike but it never came down to him. Donnie was holding Raph's hand down to stop him,looking at him with his numb eyes. Raph passed him a question look.

"R-Raph, h-he saved me!"

Raph looked back at Slash with unbelievable stare. But decided to let go of him. Raph still held on to his attitude trying to show Slash that he should stop waiting for the thank you for saving Donnie.

Slash straightened himself and told Raph about what had happened. While Donnie told the rest of the story. Raph was having a hard time processing everything. It was too much in just a little time.

The sudden appearance of Slash.

Going out alone to sneak on the purple dragon.

Leaving Mikey all by himself.

Getting beaten up by real ninjas.

Then fighting back the purple dragons.

And let's not forget the part that Mikey got kidnapped.

"I know where they are!" Slash said in a neutral tone.

"Then let's go why are we wasting tim..."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"But Raph ..."

"That's final...You're going straight home"

"No..."

"...Excuse me?"

"I said I won't go. It's my fault he got captured in the first place. Please Raph let me come with you. I won't fight, I'll go hide somewhere but please Raph" at this point Donnie's eyes were releasing rivers of tears. And Raph's heart was breaking to see this.

He didn't know what to do. He was trying to think what would be the best option but he failed to think properly. He allowed Donnie to come along. The idea of calling Leo skipped their mind but Slash reminded them.

"What about Leonardo?"

Donnie looked at Raph with questionable eyes.

"I think I should call him...but i dont have my mobile with me, you guys just told me that Mikey had it."

"W-what about mine?" Donnie suggested.

"I'm actually avoiding him...I can Handel this. I'm sure he's not feeling ok since he was making that nasty tea stuff...And mostly because of Spik- I mean Slash, he'll trip after seeing him"

"Expected!" Slash's voice was filled with amusement. He knew the answer. He was just toying.

"Donnie please don't make me regret my decision of bringing you along. You will NOT move an inch unless I say so!" Raph commanded Donnie in a tone which was hard to deny.

But Donnie had to obey...He messed up once and that got Mikey in trouble. He won't repeat the same mistake.

TMNT

Leo was sitting on the couch with little Mikey sitting in his lap. No matter how much Leo tried Mikey wasn't giving him an easy time. Leo tried his best to keep Mikey's little baby hands away from his mobile while talking to his Unkle on the phone. Mikey was distracting him,but Mikey was enjoying. He wanted to know what that thing was that was making sounds...and Leo loved how Mikey would laugh each time a whisper would reach in Mikey's ear,coming from the mobile phone. Leo giggled along Mikey.

But Leo was talking to his Uncle on the phone. And he wasn't about to let Leo go that easily.

"You see...this is the problem with you Leonardo! You are not serious about this!" Leo's uncle was serious about training him for the business.

"N-no...that's not the case uncle . I really do want to learn more all of this" Leo tried to explain.

"This is the 13rd day you were absent from the office and I believ..."

Leo uncle ...Saki Hamato then heard a baby voice... and soon after, Leo giggled.

"Leonardo..."

"I'm listening uncle...I'm sorry. Mikey snatched the phone from my hand. He's really handful sometimes..."

"ENOUGH!"

"..."

"I can not believe that my brother made this decision and handed the family business on You're shoulders"

"B-but uncle ..." Leo knew his uncle didn't like him but he showed that side less...until now.

"Not a single word, young man. And why is that...that thing still living with you. Why have you not handed it over to the orphanage. This thing is clearly the reason why you are not paying attention to you're future. You say you have to take care of him but I can not see why YOU have to do this when you already have you're duties of life. You marely use that child as an excuse"

"Michealangelo"

"Excuse me?"

"He's not a thing...his name is Michealangelo! And we already informed the police stations and other authorities about him...and they know that Mikey is staying with us" Leo informed Saki with a victory voice.

"As much as I hate to tell you young man...It's still not quite a green signal for you. You might think you have the upper hand but you are still foolish! " Leo could practically feel the smirk of Saki across the phone.

"I-I don't understand what you're trying to say uncle"

"You do realise that Donnatello and Michealangelo are not yet 18 and they are still under the observation of child protections allowed by the court. Which means that any delay or carelessness from you're side can result with them being taken away. And that...would be all you're fault since you are their legal guardian now. Though I can not believe how the lawyer allowed you to still have supervision over Donnatello and now Michealangelo...You are clearly not responsible enough to take care of them. You're lawyer and the orphanage authorities should have already handed them to someone who is capable enough to look after them!"

""..."

Leo had no words to say. He felt his heart broken. His father trusted him with everything and told him to do what he could to keep everyone together, yet here he was questioning himself whether he was took the right decision about Mikey or not. Leo looked down in his lap where Mikey was sitting facing him and observing Leo's expressions that were changing every second.

"Out of words? Thought as much. You are still arrogant! You thought that life would be all good just because my brother named you as the owner of the business. He trusted you with too much...Which was clearly a foolish decision." Sam's voice was dripping with hate and madness.

"N-no... I -its not like that uncle."

Leo knew he was careless but this was even too much for his standards. He was risking two members of his family.

"I expect you to come to office, with all the files and documents in the morning. If you want to keep you're brother and that...kid, I suggest you do as I tell you to. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes uncle..." Leo felt pathetic after that.

"Do you want Donnatello to be adopted by some other family?"

"NO! ... N-no definitely not Uncle Saki! " Leo straightened up at once after hearing the words of his uncle, almost causing Mikey to fall over from his lap. But Leo was quick and wrapped Mikey in his arm to balance him again.

"Well then I suggest to get back to our training and be done with all of this matter. And please do hand over that baby in someone's proper hands...it will spare you a lot of head ache!" With each sentence the tone became boring.

"I ... understand uncle"

Leo had to keep his voice in check not to show any anger in it. He had to bare all of his uncles attitude for his own benefit. And also because of his relationship with Karai. But what mostly ticked him off was the fact that his uncle showed so much hate towards a harmless child. Leo remained silent for a moment after the call.

It was no secret about Mikey. His father's best friend Mr. Murakami was always supportive with Leo and his brothers. He told Leo it was not a bad thing that Leo decided to help a homeless child, in fact he encouraged him. And he also helped Leo with his office work. While Mr. Murakami's only son, who was like a brother to them, helped them out in taking care of Mikey. Time schedule was definitely Leo's main concern...it had been almost 3 weeks since they found Mikey. And it took no time for them to fall in love with the cheerful baby.

Leo sighed at all the discussion he had with his uncle. Mikey was constantly jumping and slamming his tiny hands on Leo's chest along with making cute baby noices. Mikey always seemed to know when a person around him was upset or something. It was a natural gift maybe. But no body denied the fact that their mood would always be light and happy when Mikey was with them.

Mikey kept looking upwards at Leo's face with his huge baby blue eyes.

"Kaoiro warui ne"

Raph said to Leo in Japanese. It was no surprise to anyone that the boys knew Japanese. But only thing surprising was that Raph rarely used their mother language.

"Mondainai!"

Leo didn't want Raph to worry so he decided to come up with the shortest answer.

"Uso! You're really bad at this bro... so uncle called?" Raph's was not amused at Leo's lie. In fact Raph was one of those people who were hard to impress.

Leo sighed again.

"Hai!"

"Ok...that was lame! Let me guess...he told you that you're slacking you're ass off,right?"

"Kinda like that..." Leo giggled at the summary Raph presented.

"Nani mo atarashī...!"

"It doesn't matter Raph. It's not like I'm going to back up my decision about Mikey!"

The words came out confidently and Leo intended to follow his decision to the end. Leo looked down at Mikey who was still trying to gain his attention by making noises and jumping in Leo's lap trying to reach his face,since Mikey didn't know how to stand on his own Leo helped him by pulling him up. Mikey smiled at Leo showing his toothless mouth and placed his hands on Leo's mouth. It looked like he was trying to make Leo stop talking. Leo laughed at Mikey's actions. While Raph simply smiled.

"Just look at him,Raph!...He's definitely worth slacking off. Have you ever seen a baby this cheerful? He definitely knows how to lighten up someone's mood and he sure does love the attention,right little Mikey?"

Leo pressed his forehead with Mikey's and pampered him using his childish voice at the last statement making Mikey hug Leo's face with baby giggles echoing through the room.

" And besides,Mikey's deserves some love too. It's not like we know what happened to him before all of 'this'! But I will make sure to keep him safe as long as I'm alive..."

Leo's voice once again filled with determination and care. Raph knew Leo was serious about Mikey and Donnie... so was he.

Leo lightly kissed Mikey on his temple and gave a sad smile. He really wanted Mikey to have a bright and happy future. And if it means going against his will and facing rough words against him from his uncle...so be it. He would listen to those harsh words 1000 times if it means to see a smile on the baby's face. That moment he knew his uncle had a point and he would have to change his routine...he'll work 24/7 for them. He had to. It was his job now. His responsibility. He was their guardian now.

And he was ready for it.

Mikey went still at Leo's sudden action. Maybe he was trying to figure out what happened to him suddenly. Upon seeing Leo's sad smile... Mikey's own smile vanished. Mikey pushed Leo's face creating space between them. Leo looked at him with confused eyes. Maybe Mikey got upset with Leo's kiss...which was odd. Mikey loved all the cuddles and kisses and tickles. He simple loved the attention that the Hamato brothers gave him.

"Aahahhaha...Wow Leo he hates you're ugly kisses now" Raph laughed loudly and Leo looked rather embarrassed but decided to tease Mikey instead.

"Ok...let's see if that really true or not!"

"What?... you're gonna kill him with kisses now? He's even hate you more. I'm so looking forward for that,Fearless!" The evil smirk never left Raph face.

Leo pressed another kissed on Mikey's head. But reaction was made on Mikey's side...which was odd. Leo found it quite surprising because Mikey loved all the attention and hugs but this was nothing like him. Leo could hear Raph giggle in the other corner of the room. But decided to ignore him.

He tried again. Leo pressed another kiss on the top of Mikey's head,this time a little quick and brief one. Leo's expression was really off. He had no idea what happened all of the sudden. It was very awkward. Meanwhile Raph was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's wrong buddy? Are you ok?" Leo's voice filled with worry. But Mikey would only wobble a little but didn't fell since Leo was helping Mikey to stand up. Leo was about to say something but the words were stuck in his throat when Mikey made his move.

Mikey looked a little lost and kept staring at Leo's eyes. He then moved forward and positioned himself in Leo's chest. He was trying to hug Leo. Or that's what Leo thought. Mikey turned his head to the other side,making it look like he was trying to listen to Leo's heart beat. Leo remained still...this was the first time that something like this happened. Usually it would be the Hamato brothers who would hug and snuggle him. Leo smiled down softly and hugged Mikey bringing him more close to his chest.

Mikey would only smile and listen to Leo's steady heartbeats.  
"Aww, I love you baby!" Leo said while wrapping Mikey in a warm hug.

^TMNT^

I smiled at the memories that flowed through my head while working on the papers. It's still hard to believe how far we have come. All the pressure of life...our studies...taking care of family,it was too much in the beginning. But we got along just fine.

I noticed the awfull quiteness in the house. It felt cold. No noice... no disturbance...no anger bursts from Raph. No nothing! MY eyes never left from the papers I was working on. Though I can tell you that I do feel some one behind me. Some one is trying to sneak up on me.

Must be Donnie,since Mikey never stays quite and I doubt he'll want to talk to me since I rebuked him for no reason. And Raph is too loud,he makes a really thunderous entry. So it's definitely Donnie...but why is he in ninja mode?

I turn around slightly to see what's going on when all of the sudden I feel slim yet from arms wrapping around my neck in an oddly manner. It took my by surprise. I did not expect this to happen.

"Hey Leo!" The high pitch voice comes to my ear. I know that voice./p

"Karai?!"

what was she doing here? And why is she all soaked up? A better question is that when did she get here?

"Wow Leonardo, that's the warm welcome I get?" her voice barely over a whisper. Karai's breath ticked at Leonardo's cheek...making him go bright red with embarasment.

"..."

"Gosh you're so adorable when you're like that" Karai backed away and started laughing at him.

"Geez,no need to run it in!" Leo was still looking like a tomato.

"So what's up with all the papers?"

"Oh it's just Donnie's and Mikey's report papers...the court told me that I still have to inform their monthly conditions until they turn 18 otherwise they can be taken away" I explained to her. I tried not to show any emotions in the last part.

"I see, you could take a break though. You look like you need it!"

I stretched my arms like a cat,it felt good though. My headache was a little less now,the tea works great. I looked at Karai only to feel the heat coming back to my face again. She was dripping with water like she jumped in a pool. Her clothes hugging her body revealing her perfect figure and how the hell is her makeup not ruined...it's still perfect! Gosh I know she's doing this on purpose and she's loving it but I'm so not ok with it. I got kids living with me!

I turned my head the other way while my expressions were not helping me.

"I-I'll go get you a towel or s-something!" Why am I talking like this. She's been my girlfriend for awhile now and I still act like a shy school girl.

"Just bring me you're old cloths or something, and I'll be just fine Leo!" Karai added her charms in the voice only to make Leo more bashful.

"Leo dashed out of the room leaving a giggling Karai behind.

After Karai changed into some dry cloths ,which were Leo's shirt and her own biker shorts, she went back to Leo where he was clearing up the table which was filled with papers and office files.

"When did you get here?" I asked her finally after calming myself down.

"Almost 10 or 15 minutes ago, I was at Shini's place...on my way home it started raining so I thought I might jump in with you guys."

"Well that explains why you were like 'that' a while ago. Let's fix you something ...coffee?" Leo added with a smile.

"Sure!"

We both went down stairs to the kitchen. I was wondering what if uncle Saki calls or comes to pick her up...I would be a lot of trouble. More like a funny situation since he really hates me. And is only keeping up with me because her daughter loves me More than her father...funny right? Buts it's not like he can keep us apart, we're already kinda engaged. Our grand parents decided that ...I didn't know about it I was almost 17 but we were already in love with each other before we got to know that we are to be engaged in future. So it was a double win for us.

When we stepped in the living room a dread feeling washed over my existence like something was horriblely wrong. The silence was killing. It was like the time when their father died and they all went quite. I didn't like it one bit. But I decided to ignore it. I noticed the mess in the living room, it looked like Raph's doing. All the video games and comics and energy drinks ... yup it's Raph.

He never listens.

"Look at this mess...it's like a junk yard!" I was annoyed. He always makes a mess and I have to clean it up.

"I'm not surprised, it's not like Rapheal did it for the 1st time!" Karai sounded bored.

"Donnie?...Dooonnie?" I called for him while raising my voice. But I got not answer. Maybe he was busy with his homework or playing with Mikey.

I ignored it and went to the kitchen with Karai to make her and myslef some coffee. I felt like my headache was coming back,which was really not cool. The emptiness washed over me once again, why does it feel like something bad happened.

I looked at the counter table in the kitchen which a small crack in the middle amd my mobile phone lying there beside it with the screen facing down. I wonder what happened. Karai warped her arms around arm like we were on some date or something. I don't mind 'this' at all but her extreme behaviour totally pulls me out of my game. We walked closer to the stove to help ourselves out. After having done with the making of coffee we sat down and I couldn't help but think how that crack happened.

We were talking and my girlfriend was talking about how her father is such a prick...I couldn't help but smile at every thing,I know I should be respecting him but it's not secret that I hate him too. Every thing was going ok when my mobile phone starting ringing. I was sure it would be Unkle but instead I got an unknown number calling me. I had no idea who it was.

"Who is it?" Karai asked me while my phone was still ringing. The bad feelings coming back once again.

"Unknown number!"

I picked it up never the less.

"Yo! I'm sure you're wondering who this is ...let's just say we got you're little brother with us, pal" the man on the other side of phone used his somewhat gangster tone.

Like hell that was true. His brothers were home,it only takes 10 minutes to come home by sub way. And I was sure that they were home by a long shot.

"Nice try man. Try trolling someone else" I ended the call with that. Why would I waste my time on a prank call. It was a lie anyway. My heart was beating furiously.

"What happened?"

"Just ... just a prank call by someone, nothing to worry about,right?" Why am I convincing myself?

My mobile started ringing again...but this time it was Raph's number. Ok...This is weird, why would he call me? He lives with Me!

"Are you dumb or something mate? It looks like you don't care for ya little baby brat. I don't blame ya though, he's one hell of a noisy kid" the same voice as the prank caller. How did he get this number.

Is Raph pranking me?

"Excuse me?" I questioned in disbelief.

I heard movement on the other side of phone and a faint sniffing voice. My eyes went wide and I stood up immediately more out of impulse. The chair on which I was sitting skidded backwards with a jerk. Karai looked alarmed and stood up too.

"Will ya shut up for once in you're life...ya giving me a headache brat!" The guy shouted but it was coming to me with whispers since he phone was no longer near his mouth.

A shrill crying voice came over to my ear. I KNOW THAT VOICE. This is not true. Not at all. What was happening, I looked at Karai with horror and worry crossing through my veins.

"What's wrong Leo?!" Karai's voice a little off the game. But ignored her since I could still hear some one talking on the other side,this time there was someone else. So the person wasn't alone.

"Ok come on kid, talk to you're brother so he can take ya home" this new person was rather calm towards this 'kid' I did not want to believe that it was Mikey.

"Nuuuu, *sniff* you lie to me. A-and the lawst twime you s-said that it wash a *sniff* l-lie. I - I wanna go homee" and the statement was reduced to crying once again.

My breath was stuck in my throat. That was Mikey. Those jerks were bullying him? But how? How did this happen? When did this happen?

"MIKEY!"

MY voice raised on its own, I don't even know how that happened. I could only hear him cry on the other side. I felt dizzy, I felt terrible. How did this happen?

"Weo?" Mikey's voice came to me like he didn't believe it was me. My voice must have reached him through. I heard some more shifting and finally the sniffing voice was loud and clear like it was next to me.  
"Weo?!" his voice so husky and scared.

"MIKEY..." again my voice was louder than usual.

"Weeo... M sawrry. P-Pwease take home. I don't lwike h-here. They say you don't want me awnd now I-I say shory..."

"Have to say..." the guy with calm voice corrected Mikey's mistake. I felt my break broken in million pieces. That innocent little kid...didn't even know how to talk properly and he's facing 'this'

"N-now I *sniff* have to shay *sniff* shory t-to you sho you take me home." *Sniff*

"Just SHUT UP already!"

The jerk guy yelled at Mikey making him go completely stiff and silent in fear for a second. I could practically hear all of it. My blood my boiling in rage. Before I could think of anything Mikey started crying louder than ever. It was my fault that he was in this position and here he was saying sorry for God knows what reason.

"Wweeeoooo... wanna go *sniff* home pwease" Mikey was crying full on.

"N-no don't cry baby. It's gonna b-be ok. I'll be right their. J-just be brave for me,ok?" gosh I couldn't sound any more pathetic. I could feel Karai's tense look.

"Weo pwomi..."

Before he could finish his sentence Raph's phone was snatched from his hands. His voice becoming distant to me. It felt like a piece of my soul was being torn away slowely.

"So ya got any doubts bud?" the guy that yelled at Mikey was the one talking now.

"You lay a hand on him and I promise I will make you regret every second of it!" Adrenaline kicking in my veins with rage.

"Will see dat later man. We're sending ya da adress" and with that the call ended.

I ran up stairs without a second thought. Karai right behind me. I went straight to Donnie's room to see where he was. He was nowhere. I called out for Raph but again no reply. I was about to call Raph again in hope that he migh come out of some corner of the house and tell me that he knows what's going on. But just as I was about to call out for him again Karai stopped me.

"He's not at home Leonardo. I saw him rushing out of the house on his bike when I was coming here"

"W-what?" So he's not at home...Donnie is nowhere to be found and ...MIKEY is kidnapped. Is there something else?

"Exactly that!. He's not home, I thought he went out for some immergency since he was in a rush...And I got inside the house only because he left the door wide open" Karai explained.

"So they took Mikey and Donnie from from house?" My voice barely over a whisper.

"No Leo... when I came here,the house was empty. They were never home,otherwise I would have seen them "

..."

"Leo they had Raph's phone...call on Donnie's!"

I wasted no time and called...But No one picked it. It only made me more worried. But after a second I got a text that was written by Raph saying that he has Donnie no need to worry. Raph's texting is famous in the family he writes half words. But clearly Raph lied to him since he only spoke half truth and him having donnie's number was a sign that he really was with Donnie. So Donnie was safe, but Mikey wasn't.

"I told Karai to stay home in case the boys come home. She wasn't ready but i wasn't about to start an argument over this so I ignored her and left her alone at house as soon as possible. Picking up the car keys I raced outside the house with only one thing on my mind.

Protect my family

"Don't worry Mikey. I'll be there I promise...just be brave!"

 

TBC....


End file.
